Volver otra vez
by yunypotter19
Summary: Harry se marchó de Londres debido a lo que paso en la batalla final pero le ha llegado una carta y alguien decide que vuelvan de nuevo. ¿Dejara harry que Hermione se case con...?Entrad y os enterais.
1. Chapter 1

-Harry, Harry, no espera.- decía la voz de una chica de pelo castaño, muy rizoso tenía los ojos del color de la miel, y su cuerpo era el de una chica de diecisiete años.

El chico al que llamaba era de pelo rebelde de color negro azabache, de unos ojos de color verde esmeralda intenso ocultos tras unas gafas y de apariencia bastante buena.

El chico se giro estaba apunto de tocar el trasladador que lo alejaría de ese sitio, el lugar en donde había crecido, y donde más había sufrido, el lugar a donde pertenecía pero no podía mirar.

La vio acercarse a él pero nunca la llego a sentir a su lado, ya que su acompañante después de mirar muy mal a la joven que se acercaba lo cogió de la mano y lo obligo a agarrar el trasladador, y esa fue la última imagen que tenía de ella.

------------------Fin Flash black.----------------

Un chico de 25 años del mismo pelo azabache y mismo color de ojos verde esmeralda estaba mirando una carta que aguantaba en sus manos, traía su nombre, y sabía a quien pertenecía esa hermosa escritura, pero recordando todo lo que había pasado hace ya tantos años, no se sentía capaz a abrir esa carta, tenía miedo, de lo que ella podría decirle, pero sabía que no podía perdonarla lo que había pasado no era fácil de perdonar, sus dos mejores amigos le habían fallado le habían dejado solo, y además lo habían engañado como si fuera alguien que no valía la pena.

Había pasado todo tan rápido que no fue capaz a dejar que ellos le explicaran nada, no podía le dolía mucho lo que había pasado, era verdad que él nunca les había contado sobre lo que sentía al menos a ella, pero lo pasado en ese tiempo fue demasiado como para poder decírselo y ponerla en peligro.

Estuvo apunto de morir por defenderlos a ambos, y sin embargo ninguno dudo en hacerle daño, en dejarlo en el estado del que había tardado mucho en salir.

-¿Qué miras desde hace mas de diez minutos que no eres capaz de abrir?- una voz que arrastraba las palabras, perteneciente a un muchacho de su misma edad, al que había odiado en innumerables ocasiones, que tenía los ojos de un color grisáceo, y el pelo rubio platino, estaba a sus espaldas observándolo desde hacía rato.

La única persona que le había demostrado lealtad, y había estado a su lado en un momento muy malo de su vida, donde habría preferido morir, en esa maldita batalla pero que gracias al chico que estaba a sus espaldas no había sucedido, se había interpuesto en el momento justo y había impedido que el fuera el asesinado, y lo convirtió en el asesino de esa escoria, que aun muerto había conseguido que su vida se convirtiera en una miseria, de la que él quería escapar.

-Bueno si no me lo dices tendré que averiguarlo.- dijo otra vez el chico se acerco a él y le quito la carta de las manos, cuando vio de quien era su rostro hasta ese momento sonriente se ensombreció y le dijo:

-La voy a tirar.- se acerco a la chimenea de la sala en la que se encontraban, pero nunca llego a tirarla por que al fin él hablo y le dijo:

-No, quiero saber que dice, ha pasado mucho tiempo quiero saber, creo que me merezco eso, quiero intentar entender el por que.- dijo este Draco cogió la carta y se la mostró y le dijo:

-Esta bien como quieras, ¿la abro yo o tú?-

Harry lo miro y después de meditarlo un momento dijo:

-Tú por favor.-

-Esta bien haya va.-

Draco abrió el sobre, y cuando saco lo único que había dentro se quedo transpuesto, no sabía como hacer para leerle lo que ponía esto era lo último que esperaba que le mandaran a su ahora mejor amigo.

-Creo que es mejor tirarla.-

-Dime que trae.-

-Esta bien, pero espero que no te enojes conmigo la última vez destrozaste la sala y eso que no era casi nada lo que te pasaba.-

-Bueno dímelo ya.-

-Está bien haya va:

-_Estimado señor Potter está usted invitado a la boda que se celebrara el 17 de Agosto en Londres a las 18h en los jardines de Howarts._

_Esperando que asista y deseándole lo mejor hasta volverlo a ver._

_Invitación en nombre de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley._

_P.D.: puede asistir con alguien más._-

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, eso era lo último que se esperaba, después de lo sucedido ahora le venían con eso, no era demasiado, no pensaba asistir, no podía ir, era demasiado para él, el verla vestida para una boda con su otro mejor amigo, era de esperarse pero no podía era superior a él, la amaba demasiado como para soportar verla casarse con otro.

Nunca había tenido el valor de decírselo, y cuando se fue el pensaba que la había olvidado después del daño que le habían echo, era de esperar que hubiesen muerto los dos para él.

Pero la verdad era otra y dolía mucho mas, no había sido capaz a odiarlos, y lo que creía haber enterrado lo volvió a sentir con solo ver una foto de ella en un periódico anunciando haber sido la mejor en sus calificaciones para auror.

Y ahora esto, se casaban los dos y encima le invitaban a la boda no podría asistir y de eso estaba seguro.

-No voy a ir a esa boda.- dijo él, a Draco que estaba extrañamente muy callado.

-Pues yo si voy a asistir no puedo perderla después de todo.- dijo este en alto.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- pregunto este al escuchar esa confesión del rubio en ningún momento él le había dicho que amara a Hermione, y mira que sabía lo que él sentía por ella.

-Escucha esto.- dijo este y volvió a leer la tarjeta pero esta vez por detrás:

_- Estimado señor Potter está usted invitado a la boda que se celebrara el 17 de Agosto en Londres a las 18h en los jardines de Howarts._

_Esperando que asista y deseándole lo mejor hasta volverlo a ver._

_Invitación en nombre de Ginebra Weasley, y Deán Thomas._

_P.D.: Puede traer acompañante._-

Harry ahora si entendió al chico y le dijo:

-¿Y que piensas hacer?-

-Asistir, comprobar que ella no me ama y si es así me iré pero sino no permitiré que se case.-

-¿Y como lo vas a impedir?-

-Confía en mi algo se me ocurrirá.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Bueno pues falta una semana.- dijo Harry mirando a Draco.

-Yo voy a ir ya, pero no voy a asistir solo.- dijo este.

-¿Y con quien iras?-

-Contigo.- dijo este sin más.

-Ni lo sueñes yo no pienso asistir.- dijo este.

-No solo contigo, Gabriella y Nary nos acompañaran.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Genial y ellas ¿por que?- dijo este que cada vez le gustaba menos todo eso.

-Muy fácil veremos cuanto puede aguantar la pequeña de los Weasley al verme con otra.- dijo este sonriendo ampliamente.

Harry estaba muy enfadado no le gustaba nada el tener que acompañar a Draco a su locura de plan, mira que decir que sería capaz de raptar a Ginny, eso era pasarse, pero obligarlo a él a ir era más de lo que podría aguantar si lo que quería era hacer que se sintiera cada vez peor lo iba a conseguir con esa vuelta a Londres.

Eran las tres de la tarde todos estaban muy nerviosos en La Madriguera, como para no estarlo tres de los hijos de la señora Weasley se casaban en menos de una semana, vale que una de ellas no era su hija pero la consideraba como tal.

Esa misma tarde se trasladarían a Grinmult Place petición de los nuevos dueños, Remus Lupin y Tonks Lupin, que contaban con un niño de cinco años que se llamaba Sirius Lupin, y no en falso llevaba ese nombre era bastante travieso pareciera que Sirius hubiese decidido reencarnarse en él.

Harry había sido el elegido para ser su padrino pero al no sentirse capaz de ver a la que sería su madrina no fue, así que los padrinos del pequeño fueron Mcgonagall y para sorpresa de todos Severus Snape.

-Venga chicos tocar todos el trasladador.- grito la animada voz de la señora Weasley.

Todos obedecieron y nada más poner el último el dedo en el trasladador comenzaron a girar y aparecieron en el salón de Grinmult Place.

-Papa ya han llegado los Weasley, las señoritas Granger y Lovegood y el señor Thomas.-

-Gracias Sirius ahora corre y avisa a mama.- dijo Remus entrando en el salón sonriendo a los invitados.

-Hola Remus ¿de verdad que no te importa dejarnos vivir aquí esta semana?-

-Seguro Molly, ya sabes que mi casa es tuya, y de cualquiera de tus hijos.- dijo este y los invito a pasar para la cocina.

-Y bueno Hermione tu sabes que esta es tu casa desde siempre.- dijo este mirando a la muchacha de 25 años que tenía delante sus ojos eran del mismo color pero les faltaba un brillo que habían perdido hace ocho años, cuando paso lo que paso, y por lo que no podía dormir en ningún momento.

-Hermione cielo deja ya esa cara de tristeza.- dijo Ginny al pasar a su lado.

-Si amiga que te casas en una semana.- dijo Luna Lovegood una chica que se había transformado de una chica delgaducha y feúcha a toda una preciosidad, su largo cabello rubio y sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, ya habían perdido ese toque de despistada pero conservaban ese brillo de soñadora que de seguro nunca perdería.

-Bueno eso esta por verse.- dijo esta en bajo sin que la escucharan sus dos mejores amigas.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien.- dijo un muchacho de su misma edad de ojos azules y pelo rojo como el fuego, tenía todavía esas pecas de cuando era pequeño, la cogió por detrás y poso su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Esta se volvió y le sonrió.

Y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Sigo pensando que es mejor que nos vallamos a un hotel o a otro lugar.- dijo Harry detrás de la puerta de Grinmult Place.

-Potter déjalo ya tengo que estar lo mas cerca posible y si vivimos aquí de seguro que la veré a menudo.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Pero resulta que lo que yo quiero es todo lo contrario.- dijo este.

-Bueno pues no salgas de la casa y así no veras a nadie hasta el día de la boda.-

-A la que solo asistiré por que es la de Ginny, sino no iría, y si tú dices que la vas a impedir no se que pinto yo aquí.-

-Necesitare tu ayuda además no habías puesto tantas pegas me dijiste que me ayudarías.- dijo este.

Harry se puso delante de él y de espaldas a la puerta y le dijo:

-Oye yo no dije que te fuera a ayudar, si vine fue solo por que tú me arrastraste hasta aquí y lo sabes muy bien.-

La puerta se abrió justo en el momento en que él se callo, y se dio la vuelta para recibir un abrazo de un niño de cinco años.

-Tío Harry.-

-Hola Sirius.- dijo este devolviéndole el abrazo al pequeño.

El niño se soltó y se fue a darle un abrazo a Draco y le dijo:

-Tío Draco que sorpresa no os esperábamos.- dijo este.

-Ya ves, decidimos pasarnos a haceros una visita.- dijo este sonriendo.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo os quedaréis?-

-Una semana.- dijo Harry, mientras los tres entraban en la casa Harry con el niño en una mano en brazos y en la otra llevaba la maleta, Draco llevaba su maleta y en otra algo envuelto, eran tres regalos uno para cada pareja que se casaba y él de Harry que solo le iba a regalar a Ginny y a Draco o Deán el que se casara con ella.

Harry no creía que eso fuera buena idea pero estaba apunto de descubrir que era peor de lo que él pensaba.

-¿Dónde están tus papas?- pregunto este, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta del jaleo que había en la casa.

-En la cocina.- dijo este y decidió callarse y no decirle a su tío Harry quien más había en la casa.

Harry y Draco se fueron hacía la cocina y los dos iban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro Harry estaba deseando ver a Remus ya que lo había echado mucho de menos.

Y sin pensarlo entro en la cocina mirando a Sirius y gritando:

-Hola Remus espero que no te moleste…- pero no termino la frase la maleta que llevaba en la mano se le cayo al ver a todos los que se encontraban en la cocina, y para su mala suerte estaba enfrente de la pareja a la que menos se proponía ver, y además cogidos de la cintura y sonriendo abiertamente.

Draco al entrar se quedo un poco parado, y al ver el silenció que reinaba en la cocina dijo:

-Hola a todos, Remus creímos que estaríais solos.-

-No es que se van a quedar aquí esta semana por lo de la boda de…-

-Si ya sabemos, tuvieron la decencia una y el descaro otros de enviárnosla.- dijo Draco fulminando con la mirada a Ron y Hermione.

Ron le devolvió la mirada pero Hermione solo miraba a Harry y vio que este pasaba de una enorme sonrisa a asombro y después al posar su mirada en ellos dos a decepción y ¿odió, ¿Eso era lo que ahora sentía por ellos dos?

Harry no dijo nada se acerco a Remus dejando a Sirius en el suelo abrazo a Remus, y a Tonks, después le siguieron los Weasley exceptuando Ron y Ginny, paso a Luna Lovegood con la que no había perdido contacto en ningún momento por que ella le había brindado mucho apoyo cuando él lo necesito y por último se acerco a Thomas le estrecho la mano y lo felicito y le dijo:

-Bueno y ahora a la novia, donde esta mi pequeña hermanita.- dijo este buscando a Ginny con la mirada.

Esta le sonrió y le abrazo y este después le quito un regalo de las manos a Draco y se lo entrego a Ginny y le dijo:

-Este es mi regalo Ginny espero que os guste.- dijo este.

-Bueno ahora me toca a mí saludar.- dijo Draco.

Saludo a todos los presentes incluidos Hermione y Ron pero no les demostró nada mas que desprecio.

Les entrego el regalo a Hermione y Ron muy fríamente deseándoles que les gustara y se volvió a Ginny y Deán le dio la mano a Deán y cuando estuvo abrazando a Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo bajito y al oído:

-No pienses que te dejare ir tan fácilmente princesa te recuerdo que tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.- Ginny no le contesto, se separo de él sorprendida.

-Bueno Remus creo que es mejor que Draco y yo vayamos a dormir a otro sitio.- dijo este sonriéndole.

-No quedaos aquí sabes que hay sitio de sobra Harry.-

Este iba a replicar cuando se oyó como alguien caía al suelo de la salita.

-Gabriella debes de tener mas cuidado me has hecho daño.- dijo la voz de una muchacha.

-Perdona Nary.- dijo la voz de otra chica.

-Bueno si tienes la bondad de levantarte.- dijo otra vez la voz de la primera.

-Si perdona.- dijo la otra.

Harry y Draco se miraron y fueron al salón, para encontrarse con dos chicas una de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules mirada decidida y muy buena presencia vestida con un pantalón marrón claro y un top del mismo color que le resaltaba su figura, y por lo que se podía notar no era nada tonta sino todo lo contrarió demasiado inteligente.

La otra muchacha un poco menos espabilada de ojos negros como el azabache y pelo negro del mismo color pero aun así igual de hermosa que la otra chica que la acompañaba, ella iba vestida con un vestido negro que dejaba en claro lo hermosa que era.

La chica de ojos azules se acerco a Harry y le dijo:

-Perdona por llegar tarde pero es que el ministro no me dejo salir antes.- dijo esta sonriendo ampliamente.

-No pasa nada ya lo sabes.- dijo este sonriéndole también.

Gabriella se acercó a Draco lo beso de una manera que a muchos le hubieran quitado el aire en cuestión de segundos y después le dijo:

-Hola amor.-

-Hola.- dijo este sonriendo.

Ninguno de los cuatro se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado los demás de la cocina para ver que pasaba.

-¿Y estos son vuestros amigos?-

-Si, os los voy a presentar.- dijo Harry girándose para encontrarse con la mirada de todos.

-Bueno, él es Remus Lupin, y ella su mujer Tonks, y su hijo Sirius.- dijo señalándolos y después paso a Luna.-Esta es Luna Lovegood mi mejor amiga, y ahora te presento a la señora Weasley y el señor Weasley, estos son Fred y George Weasley, Bill y Charley Weasley y por último a la que considero mi hermana pequeña Ginny Weasley y este es su novio Deán Thomas, a su boda es a la que hemos venido tú y yo.- dijo este sonriendo a la chica que lo acompañaba, y después se volvió a los presentes y dijo:

-Ella es Nary mi prometida.- dijo este.

Todos los presentes se quedaron helados ante estas palabras, menos Draco, Nary y Gabriella que estaban sonriendo ampliamente.

Ya que eran los únicos que sabían que todo era una farsa, ya que Nary era la novia del hijo del primer ministro de donde vivían, pero había accedido a hacerle el favor a Harry.

-Y ella es Gabriella la mía.- dijo Draco abrazando a la chica de la cintura.

Esta sonrió ampliamente y se quedo mirando a los presentes.

Que estaban todos muy sorprendidos, y en particular había dos rostros que estaban muy pero que muy furiosos, y los dos pertenecían a dos chicas.

Nary se fijo en la chica que la estaba observando y la miro, al ver sus ojos entendió lo que le pasaba y abrazo a Harry, vio como esta se enfadaba más y sonrió abiertamente, e hizo que Harry se girara y sin que él se lo esperara lo beso en los labios.

Harry se quedo muy parado eso no entraba en el plan, pero no podía apartarla ya que la acababa de presentar como su prometida así que la cogió por la cintura y la beso, estaba en eso cuando la lámpara estallo.

Harry y Nary se separaron, y Remus arreglo la lámpara, nadie sabía que había pasado excepto tres personas, Draco, Nary y Hermione, por supuesto.

-Oye amor no nos habéis dicho quienes son esos dos.- dijo Gabriella mirando a Hermione y Ron.

-No son nadie de importancia.- dijo Harry.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron enfadados, y esta última se adelanto y se puso delante de Nary, Harry la pudo ver bien y se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo igual de hermosa que cuando la vio por última vez, su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido y sintió la mano de Nary apretándole la suya pidiéndole que se calmara.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger.- dijo esta extendiendo su mano hacía la chica.

-Yo Nary Mathyu.- dijo esta estrechándosela, y las dos sonrieron mientras se apretaban una a la otra.

Las dos soltaron al mismo tiempo y se presento a Gabriella, después fue el turno de Ron, se presento y se fue al lado de Hermione y la cogió de la mano.

Pasaron la tarde hablando de todo un poco, Nary decidió subir a darse una ducha, y Hermione la siguió, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Nary llego a la puerta del baño y le dijo:

-No creo que te quieras duchar conmigo, así que dime que quieres.-

-¿Desde cuando estas con Harry?-

-Desde hace tres años.- dijo esta sonrió al escuchar el tono que ella utilizaba para la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y cuando se casan?-

-Tenemos planeado hacerlo el mes que viene.- dijo esta y se giro para encontrar los ojos de Hermione, se extraño al ver que había tristeza en estos, no podía creer que si ella era la chica por la que Harry nunca la había prestado atención no le hubiese dicho que la amaba si estaba claro que ella lo amaba a él.

-No entiendo por que lo preguntas tu te casas en una semana con ese chico Weasley.- dijo esta.

Hermione levanto la vista y sonrió tristemente y dijo:

-Si, tienes razón.- dijo esta.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Nary mirando a Hermione.

-Dime.-

-¿Qué fue lo que le hicisteis para que no quiera saber nada de ustedes dos?-

-Es una historia muy larga de la que él no quiere saber el final.- dijo esta con tristeza.

-¿Y en que ayudaría que lo supiera?-

-En que podría entender todo lo que pasó.- dijo Hermione tristemente.

-Tal vez pueda conseguir que él te escuche, pero no me pidas nada mas.- dijo Nary girándose para irse a la ducha.

Hermione no contesto la vio entrar y sonreírle y ella bajo sin ser capaz de entender a esa chica que acababa de conocer.

Harry salió del salón para ir a la cocina Hermione que bajaba lo vio y lo siguió después de entrar en la cocina cerro la puerta con un hechizo, y dejo caer su varita en la mesa.

Harry se giro al escuchar el ruido, y al encontrarse con ella enfrente de él se le cayo el baso que tenía en las manos, y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a ir mas rápido de lo debido.

Harry intento tranquilizarse y después de recoger los cristales sin decir ni una palabra se dispuso a salir pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Tenemos que hablar por favor déjame explicarte lo que paso.-

-Han pasado ocho años para que me lo explicarais ahora ya no quiero escucharlo.-

-No dejare que salgas Harry.-

-Para ti soy Potter, Harry solo me llaman mis amigos y tú perdiste ese derecho al igual que Weasley, de serlo, aunque pienso que en realidad nunca lo fuisteis, que estúpido no darme cuenta antes.-

-Harry por favor déjame que…-

-Nada, ya no soy un crío de diecisiete años, Granger ya no me puedes retener en un cuarto cerrado con un solo hechizo.- dijo este y tras dedicarle una sonrisa sarcástica desapareció de la vista de está.

-Mierda, tengo que conseguir que me escuche.- dijo esta mientras abría la puerta y con la cabeza mirando al suelo comenzaba a salir, pero la voz de cierto ex Slytherin la hizo levantar la cabeza.

-¿No te parece que ya le hicisteis demasiado daño, te advierto que no permitiré que le hagáis daño, él ahora es feliz sin vosotros en sus vidas, Nary ha conseguido lo que nadie a conseguido antes y no dejare que tu le hagas mas daño.-

-Déjame en paz Malfoy, no se que haces tu aquí.-

-Pues que Harry me pidió que lo acompañara a la boda de Ginny y Deán.- dijo este.

-Y la mía.-

-No te confundas Granger él no esta aquí por vuestra boda, no iba a venir él esta aquí única y exclusivamente por Ginny.- dijo este sonriendo abiertamente ante la mirada de Hermione.

-Draco venga que ya va siendo hora de que traigas esas bebidas.- dijo la voz de Gabriella.

-Ya voy mi amor.- dijo este y paso por al lado de Hermione y entro en la cocina cogió lo que había ido a buscar y volvió y comprobó que Hermione seguía en el mismo lugar sin moverse.

Harry estaba en su cuarto, se había aparecido en este, no podría estar mucho más allí abajo sin Nary, ella se había convertido en lo que Hermione había sido en una ocasión su mejor amiga y confidente pero al contrario que Hermione ella no lo había traicionado, él sabía que ella lo quería se lo había dicho muchas veces pero también sabía que él no sería capaz de quererla como ella se lo merecía por que muy a su pesar su corazón pertenecía a la novia de su ex mejor amigo.

Estaba pensando echado en su cama no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en su habitación cuando llamaron a la puerta y escucho la voz de Nary detrás de la puerta.

-Harry ¿estas hay?-

-Si, pasa.- dijo este y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Nary vestida con un camisón que si no fuera por que Harry estaba muy entretenido con la imagen de Hermione en su mente no podría haber evitado fijarse en ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Que no fue una buena idea estoy pensando en marcharme de aquí mañana mismo Draco se las puede arreglar sin mi.-

-¿Y dejaras que ella se case?-

-¿A mí que mas me da que Ginny se case, si con eso es feliz.-

-No hablo de Ginny, y se que tú sabes que yo me he dado cuenta.-


	2. segundo capi

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.-

-¿Y cuando vas a querer cuando ella este vestida de blanco del brazo de tu mejor amigo, y diciendo si quiero?-

-Él no es mi mejor amigo.-

-Pero lo fue y por mucho que digas no estarías así con ellos si no te importaran.-

-No lo hacen.-

-Harry es obvio que sigues enfadado por lo que sea que te hayan echo, y si es así es por que te importan sino sería como Draco el guarda las distancias pero no tiene ese sentimiento que se te nota en la mirada cada vez que los tienes delante.-

-Nary déjalo por favor no se de que estas hablando.-

-Te voy a decir de lo que estoy hablando estoy hablando de que tú estas enamorado de Hermione Gragea.- dijo esta sin vacilar.

Harry se incorporo en la cama más rápido de lo que a él le hubiese gustado y la miro y le dijo:

-¿Te has vuelto loca, yo no estoy enamorado de ella?-

-Harry te he demostrado incontables veces que no me puedes mentir, y si quieres la verdad yo estoy confiada en que ella también esta enamorada de ti.-

-Jajajajaja eso si que es una chorrada Nary, ella quiere a Ron, y después de lo que paso no esperaras que me crea que ella me ama.-

-Harry yo no se que paso pero si se que ella dice que tú no quieres escuchar el final de lo sucedido tal vez si le dieras una oportunidad…-

-No Nary, no le voy a dar nada, han tenido ocho años para buscarme y explicármelo, ¿tú los has visto, ¿has recibido esa explicación, pues yo tampoco ahora soy yo el que no quiere escucharla.-

-Harry por dios deja de ser tan cabezota, no creo que lo que pasara fuera para que dejes que ella y tú sean infelices.-

-Si créeme que no los puedo perdonar.-

-Muy bien cuéntame que es eso tan espantoso que hicieron.- dijo esta sentándose en la cama de Harry en forma de mora y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Harry la miro e iba a replicar cuando ella añadió:

-No me vale un no por respuesta si quieres que siga con este juego que te gastas vas a tener que explicarme que fue lo que paso hace ocho años Harry.-

Este la miro resignado y comenzó a contarle:

-Todo empezó tan rápido.-

---------------------------Flash Black----------------

-¿Ron se puede saber que te pasa, últimamente me has estado evitando pero no eres el único Hermione esta exactamente igual que tú.-

-No me pasa nada Harry no se de que me hablas.- dijo Ron con la cabeza gacha, llevaba unos días evitándolo y Hermione estaba exactamente igual cada vez que se cruzaba con alguno y lo miraba a los ojos veía algo que no sabía descifrar, era como si se estuviesen debatiendo en un infierno.

Ese día Harry estaba en la torre de Gryfindor esperando a alguno de los dos se había propuesto sacarles así fuera a fuerza de hechizos lo que les pasaba a sus amigos.

-Harry, ven quiero mostrarte un sitió.- le dijo Ron al entrar por el retrato de la señora gorda, Harry lo miro extrañado, pero lo siguió.

Llegaron a los jardines a Harry le resultó extraño después de todo desde que Dumbledore no estaba a Ron no le gustaba andar por hay por la noche tenía mucho miedo y mas desde que Voldemort se había enterado de que entre Harry, Ron y Hermione habían destruido todos sus horcuxes menos la serpiente.

-¿Ron, donde vamos?-

-Ya lo veras espera y no hables alto que nos van a descubrir.- dijo su pelirrojo amigo, en la voz de este se veía tristeza y miedo, Harry no entendía nada, cada vez esto le gustaba menos se estaban adentrando en el bosque prohibido y ese sitió era el menos seguro de todo Howarts.

Cuando Harry iba a hablar sintió que un rayo de color azul le daba en el hombro derecho, Harry levanto la vista para encontrarse con que Ron le estaba apuntando con la varita hacía el pecho.

Abrió mucho los ojos y le dijo:

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?-

-Lo mismo que yo, Riptusempra.- escucho la voz pero no se lo quiso creer pero la cruda realidad le golpeó cuando vio a la persona que más quería detrás de él con la varita en alto atacándole, con una mirada fría y ¿odio, eso no era posible no podía estar pasando eso.

Harry saco su varita y convencido de lo que decía dijo:

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Hermione y a Ron, ¿y quienes sois vosotros?-

-Veo que ella tiene razón Potter tu cerebro es demasiado corto como para ver la realidad.- dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos.

-Voldemort, ¿Qué les has hecho?- grito este.

-Nada, ellos me están sirviendo por que quieren.- dijo este sonriendo.

Harry miro a uno y a otro y al escuchar sus palabras su mundo se vino abajo:

-Ya me canse de ser siempre el mejor amigo de Potter ahora seré conocido como el que acabo con Potter.- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Y yo, seré la mano derecha de Voldemort, por ser la mas inteligente de todos.- dijo esta sonriendo ampliamente y tras mirarlo le dijo: -Me canse de ser la sabelotodo insufrible, o sangre sucia amiga de Potter.- dijo esta acercándose a Voldemort.

Harry no entendía nada pero no podía creerse lo que sus ojos le mostraban eso era más de lo que podría soportar.

-Bueno a llegado el momento de contarle lo mejor.- dijo Ron sonriendo ampliamente.

Harry lo miro sin entenderlo, pero prefería nunca haberse enterado cuando vio a Hermione acercarse a Ron de manera muy sensual mirarlo y decirle:

-Nunca se me ocurriría acercarme a ti me das asco Potter.- y beso a su mejor amigo, Ron después de esto sonrió y le dijo:

-No sabes lo que me gusta saber que algo que tú deseas es mío.- y la volvió a besar mientras que los ojos de Harry se llenaban de lágrimas imposibles de aguantar.

Voldemort sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno ahora es mi turno Avara Kedabra.- dijo este Harry escucho el hechizo lanzado, vio el haz de luz verde pero no le importaba nada, ya todo lo había perdido los únicos en los que confiaba lo habían traicionado ya no esperaba nada más este después de todo era su final sonrió ante la ironía su padre había muerto por la traición de uno de sus amigos y él iba a hacer lo mismo pero en su caso por la traición de su única familia.

-Potter muévete, no lo dejes vencer, no has pasado todo lo que pasaste para acabar así, ellos no merecen la pena.-

-Harry Malfoy tiene razón no dejes que eso te afecte tu vida vale mucho mas que la de ellos, olvídate de ellos y lucha no te dejes vencer.-

-Venga Harry Ginny tiene razón no te rindas, yo estaré a tu lado no estas solo acuérdate que todavía tienes a…-

-Harry levántate no seas un maldito cobarde James no se rindió no quiero ver al hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos así, levántate y lucha hazlo por ellos, no te dejes vencer, ellos no merecen que tú te dejes morir después de que ellos murieran.-

Harry miro a Lupin, y después de echar una mirada llena de dolor a Hermione y Ron que seguían lanzando hechizos contra sus propios amigos, se levanto y ataco a Voldemort, comenzaron una enorme batalla entre los dos y cuando este se vio que estaba apunto de perder miro a donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione y sonriendo ampliamente dijo:

-Veras morir a tu querida sangre sucia Potter.-

Harry no lo pensó en ningún momento echo a correr y se interpuso entre el rayo y Hermione, y recibió un crucius por parte de Voldemort, pero no fue eso lo que le dolió sino recibir ese mismo hechizo de la varita de Hermione, que lo miraba con despreció y odio.

Lupin le lanzo un hechizo a Hermione dejándola inconsciente, pero antes de eso susurro unas palabras que Harry no llego a escuchar nunca.

Ron a la vez que Hermione callo, después de un hechizo lanzado por Luna que tenía lágrimas en los ojos por tener que enfrentarse a Ron.

Llegaron mas mortinfagos, y Harry después de que contemplara unos momentos el rostro de Hermione, se volvió contra Voldemort y lleno de odio por haberle arrebatado todo, incluso algo de lo que él se sentía tan seguro, se dispuso a enfrentarse a él.

Pero antes de que esa lucha entre ellos terminase Voldemort le confeso que Hermione y Ron durante todo ese último año habían trabajado para él, y le mostró la marca de mortinfagos de ambos en sus hombros derechos.

Harry no aguanto eso, y después de comprobar que ellos lo habían traicionado de tantas formas diferentes ataco a Voldemort con un hechizo el que iba todo el odio que sentía por él y ahora mismo por sus dos mejores amigos.

Voldemort murió esa noche y su alma se fue con él.

Los mortinfagos al ver a Voldemort sin vida se ensañaron con él olvidándose de todos sus duelos se concentraron en lanzarle todos a la vez un crucius, mas de quince rayos del mismo color impactaron en él pero no sintió nada.

Después de todo solo quería morirse por la traición de esos a los que quería más que a su vida.

Harry cayó al suelo casi sin vida, cuando los crucius terminaron, y entre Draco, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Lupin y más miembros de la orden ayudaron a acabar con los mortinfagos.

-----------------------Fin Flash Black--------------------------

-El resto ya lo sabes, cuando desperté después de lo sucedido, decidí desaparecer de Londres y no volver jamás.-

Nary se quedo helada no esperaba eso, no era capaz de articular palabra, pero había algo raro en todo eso.

-Si ellos hicieron eso, ¿Por qué les hablan tus amigos todavía?-

-Ginny es la hermana de Ron, y si este se va a casar con Hermione como comprenderás no tiene mas opción, y los demás por lo que se, no les hablaron durante mucho tiempo, han intentado explicarme todos lo que paso, pero yo solo quería escucharlo de las únicas personas que no querían contármelo, así que mi amistad para ellos no debió de significar mucho para ellos después de todo.-

-Yo no se si podré volverles a mirar a la cara después de lo que me has contado, ni se como los demás pueden.

No los voy a juzgar, después de todo también eran sus amigos, pero yo no puedo lo siento pero si a mi no me dan una buena explicación no podré ser amable con ellos.-

Dijo esta y al ver que Harry estaba distante, por haber revivido esos días decidió hacer que riera un poco.

Se lanzo hacía el como hacía ya hace muchos años y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Harry se dio la vuelta y consiguió colocarse encima de ella para detenerla y sonriendo la miro y le dijo:

-Vas a dejarlo ya.-

Ella soltó una de sus manos y consiguió hacerle cosquillas otra vez.

Harry se estaba riendo e intentando pararla cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpir.- dijo la voz de Hermione, este sintió como su corazón se paraba y Nary, se dio cuenta y dijo:

-No pasa nada Granger no interrumpes ¿que es lo que buscas aquí?- dijo esta con un tono muy frío que a Hermione le molesto y en el mismo tono ella dijo:

-Esta es mi habitación así que hacerme el favor de iros a hacer manitas a otro lado.-

-Lo que yo haga con MI prometido no te incumbe.- dijo Nary incorporándose.

-A mi no me importa en absoluto mientras lo hagáis en otro lado que no sea mi cuarto.- dijo Hermione echando chispas.

-Remus me dijo que dormía aquí Granger creo que deberías de hablar con él.- dijo Harry.

Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-De eso no hay duda Potter.- cuando Harry la escucho decir su apellido sintió un escalofrío la única vez que le había dicho así, ella le había dicho que le daba asco.

Hermione iba a salir en busca de Remus cuando este llego y dijo:

-Harry, lo siento pero tendrás que compartir habitación con Hermione, esta semana como no te esperaba le di tu cuarto como siempre.- dijo este y miro a Nary y le dijo:

-Sino te importa me puedes acompañar y te muestro tú habitación.- dijo este.

-Yo quiero dormir con mi prometido.- dijo esta.

-Lo siento pero no puedo cambiar ahora lo que ya se había decidido y vosotros habéis sido los últimos en llegar así que os toca acomodaros como toque.-

Nary no dijo nada mas se dio la vuelta se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios pero eso solo ellos lo sabían después se acerco a su oído y le dijo:

-Tranquilo, se fuerte sabes que estaré cerca.-

-Tranquila, estaré bien.-

Nary le sonrió y cuando se marchaba se giro y dijo:

-Que duermas bien mi amor, y ten cuidado.-

-Tranquila buenas noches mi niña.- dijo este y Hermione sintió que quería llorar a ella era a la única que le había dicho así.

Cuando Nary cerro la puerta se dispuso a seguir a Remus, pero este se detuvo y le dijo:

-No eres su prometida ¿verdad?-

-Y tú me has sacado de ese cuarto aposta no se que pretendes pero si ella le vuelve a hacer daño, yo no soy vosotros yo la mato.-

-No entiendes nada.-

-Solo entiendo que esa y el pelirrojo le hicieron mucho daño, y que vosotros sus amigos les perdonasteis dejándolo solo y por eso lo paso muy mal y no dejare que vuelva al estado en el que se encontraba cuando lo conocí.-

-Harry siempre ha sabido hacer buenos amigos.- dijo este fijándose en ella.

-No se si a vosotros se os puede llamar buenos amigos pero me da igual, yo al contrarío que vosotros no lo dejaré y lo daría todo por él, por que aunque él no me quiera yo a él si.- dijo esta.

-Hermione no es mala, y Ron tampoco si en esta semana los conoces un poco veras que…-

-No quiero conocerlos solo quiero que se mantengan alejados de él.-

Remus al ver que esa noche no iba a conseguir nada la guió hasta su cuarto y se fue deseándole buenas noches.

Nada mas cerrar la puerta el silenció invadió el cuarto en el que se encontraban Hermione y Harry, este se tumbo en la cama mirando hacía la pared.

Lo último que quería era estar con ella pero Remus se la había vuelto a jugar últimamente no perdía oportunidad para demostrar por que pertenecía a los merodeadores y eso le estaba trayendo mas de un quebradero de cabeza, pero lo último que esperaba era esa encerrona con Hermione.

-Solo hay una cama.- dijo Hermione en un susurro, Harry se había olvidado de eso totalmente, y se giro y se fijo en la cama se iba a levantar para dejársela cuando ella dijo:

-Es bastante grande, podemos dormir los dos.- dijo esta.

-No quiero dormir en el mismo colchón que una traidora.- tras esas palabras dichas con mucha frialdad se fue al armario cogió unas colchas y las tiro en el suelo y se tumbo en estas.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida por lo que le había dicho, estaba muy mal y no sabía como hacer para que él la escuchara, pero esa noche después de esas palabras no se sentía capaz, se tiro en la cama y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

"No dice nada, sabía que no había explicación posible, me traicionaron."

Harry dejo sus gafas en la mesita y sintió que una lagrima le resbalaba por las mejillas, y se durmió con esta cayéndole mientras recordaba lo sucedido aquel día.

Al día siguiente él fue el primero en despertarse en esa habitación se levanto poniéndose las gafas y su mirada se poso en los rizos castaños que estaban esparcidos en la almohada solo recordaba haberla visto así una vez, y tampoco le gustaba ese recuerdo, ella estaba muy mal por que habían atacado a sus padres y su padre había muerto y su madre estaba muy grabe en el hospital, era de noche y él estaba destrozado había estado con ella todo el día consolándola y viéndola llorar, sabía que había sido su culpa, y eso no lo dejaba dormir, cerro los ojos pero escucho su voz llamándolo.

Ella se había metido en su cama diciendo que no podía dormir y se habían puesto a hablar de infinidad de cosas hasta que el sueño la venció él por su parte no pudo dormirse y se quedo contemplándola viendo como sus rizos caían sobre su rostro, y como se aferraba a él a medida que el sueño que ella tenía iba a peor o a mejor.

Harry estaba mirándola y no se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado a ella, le acarició un mechón de su pelo y se lo aparto de su rostro, este se puso de rodillas fijándose en su mirada vio que había estado llorando, y al ver su rostro sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla y levantándose dijo:

-No se como pudisteis hacerme tanto daño, sabiendo lo que sentía.-

Harry se toco el cuello, le dolía la verdad es que el suelo no era muy cómodo con un movimiento de varita recogió las mantas y se metió en la ducha.

Hermione estaba despierta pero no se había levantado y al escuchar sus palabras mas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas ella no sabía a que se refería él con esa frase pero aun así le dolía saber que él no quería escuchar lo que le tenía que decir, y sobre todo el saber que ella y Ron le habían causado tanto dolor.

Harry estaba debajo de la ducha el agua caliente le caía por la cabeza y por todo su cuerpo, estaba pensando en Hermione y dio un puñetazo contra la pared mientras lagrimas le caían sabía que si seguía cerca de ella sería capaz de acabar perdonándola, no entendía como podía seguir queriéndola de esa forma después de lo sucedido.

En parte era lo que mas deseaba pero por otro lado no creía poder ser capaz de volver a ocupar el puesto de mejor amigo de la mujer a la que amaba.

Harry salió de la ducha y se vistió al abrir la puerta del baño pudo ver que Hermione ya se había levantado, sin decirle ni buenos días salió del cuarto, y se dirigió al de Nary.

-Nary ¿estas despierta ya?-

-Si, venga bajemos a desayunar.- dijo esta abriendo la puerta y dejando ver el cuarto que ocupaba con Ginny Weasley.

Ginny al ver a Harry le sonrió y al salir por la puerta le dijo:

-¿Hermione esta ya despierta?-

-Si Granger ya despertó.- dijo este y se puso a bajar con Nary por las escaleras.

Ginny se fue al cuarto y encontró a Hermione apoyado en el respaldo de la cama mirando al techo.

-¿Qué tal, ¿Qué paso?-

-Nos odia, no sabes lo mal que me sentí, me dijo que no quería dormir con una traidora y se durmió en el suelo.-

-Tienes que hablar con él quedan solo cuatro días.-

-Ya lo se pero…-

-Pero nada, mira lo mejor es que hables con él lo antes posible, esa Nary, no te va a poner las cosas fáciles.- dijo Ginny.

-No entiendo a esa chica, ayer me dijo que haría todo lo posible para que Harry me escuchara y luego me mira con odio.- dijo esta.

-Pues yo pienso que esta celosa, tiene miedo de que vosotros os reconciliéis.- dijo Ginny sin pensar en nada más.

-No lo creo, ella y él están muy bien nunca podré hacer nada, él la ama, y a mi me odia, no me deja explicarle nada de lo que sucedió.-

-Sabias que iba a ser difícil, no esperaras que después de que tú y Ron no le dijerais nada durante ocho años él os recibiera con los brazos abiertos.-

-Ya pero es que no fui capaz de ponerme delante de él.- dijo esta.

-Hermione yo ya te di mi opinión ni tu ni mi hermano fuisteis lo suficientemente valientes para afrontar la situación tomasteis la decisión de dejarlo pasar y olvidaros de pedir perdón a la persona que nunca os había fallado, decidisteis poner distancia de por medio y ninguno hizo nada por impedirlo.-

-Y lo que él hizo si estuvo bien, no quiso escucharme cuando quise hablar con él se marcho, y no me ha escrito ni una sola vez.-

-Hermione, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, fuisteis vosotros los que lo traicionasteis ¿como esperabas que reaccionase, que te dejara hablar a la primera y te dijera que todo estaba bien que no importaba nada que vosotros dos lo hubieseis tratado de esa forma, Hermione fue él el que salió mas perjudicado de todo esto perdió a sus dos mejores amigos el mismo día y no de una manera normal, no sino siendo entregado a su mayor enemigo, y por si fuera poco lo atacasteis.- dijo la pelirroja mirando a Hermione.

-Pero Ginny tu sabes que…-

-Hermione tu lo has dicho yo, y los demás sabemos pero él no, y Draco tampoco, y Nary y Gabriella solo sabrán lo que ellos les hayan contado por lo tanto solo conocerán la versión de estos tienes que entender que son sus prometidas y les costara mucho saber que ellos sufrieron por nuestra culpa.- dijo esta mirando a Hermione.

Hermione no dijo nada más, cogió su ropa y se metió en la ducha sabía que Ginny tenía razón había sido un error de ellos no podía pedir que Harry los perdonara de la noche a la mañana, pero no sabía cuanto aguantaría y la cuenta atrás estaba echada cuatro días tenía para conseguir su perdón o ya no serviría de nada.

Harry estaba abajo riendo con Nary, de cosas que se estaban contando mientras desayunaban, mientras Harry se reía de una de las cosas de Nary, Malfoy junto con Gabriella y Hermione entraron en esta, cuando Hermione vio a Harry reírse con Nary, sintió un ataque en sus adentros que hacía mucho no sentía, y sabía de que se trataba se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que ese sentimiento de deseo, y felicidad, de celos, y de constantes ganas de estar al lado de Harry era que se había enamorado de él, durante su último año, cosa que no esperaba, pero se había dado cuenta después de verlo sufrir, y de haberlo atacado, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido por completo.

Lo veía tan feliz que comenzó a replantearse si era buena la idea que le habían propuesto todos los Weasley y Luna Lovegood.

Hermione se sentó en una silla enfrente de Harry y Nary, este la ignoro por completo, pero Nary no, esta se volvió hacía ella la miro y cogió a Harry de la mano y le dijo:

-Venga vamos a afuera aquí ya no quiero estar demasiada mala compañía.- dijo esta

-Será idiota.- dijo Hermione cuando esta ya había salido.

-Una idiota que ha logrado hacerlo reír mientras que tu y los demás solo lo hacíais sufrir, yo prefiero mil veces a esa idiota.- dijo Draco cogiendo a Gabriella de la mano para irse de allí dejando a Hermione sola en la cocina.

Ese día fue normal, un gran ajetreo, por que mucha gente venía a entregar regalos a felicitar a los novios, y a ver a Harry y Draco.

Harry entró en su cuarto despidiéndose de Nary, cerro la puerta y se giro y vio a Hermione que ya estaba en la cama, con un libro en sus manos.

Harry la ignoro cogió una colcha y como la noche anterior se echo a dormir en el suelo.

Cerró los ojos pero no se durmió, escucho todos los movimientos de Hermione, y cuando esta apago la luz el abrió los ojos sin poder evitarlo, se incorporo después de un buen rato en el que pensó que ella ya estaría dormida, se acerco a la cama y la observo, en la oscuridad como le gustaría poder probar esos labios que estaban delante de él que tantas veces había deseado tener entre los suyos pero no, ese privilegio era de Ron ahora.

Harry se tumbo de nuevo y al final consiguió dormirse.

Pero su sueño no era nada agradable veía a Ron y Hermione riéndose de él y atacándolo, y vio a Voldemort y un rayo verde dirigiéndose a Hermione, y como en todas las pesadillas no llegaba a tiempo y el rayo le impactaba a Hermione en pleno pecho y la veía caer y el corría para alcanzarla pero antes que él llegaba Voldemort y después de muerta volvía a atacar el cuerpo de esta y a tirarlo de un lado a otro.

Harry dio un grito y se incorporo, Hermione se despertó en cuanto lo escucho gritar, y sin pensárselo se bajo de la cama y se acerco a él.

-Harry ¿estas bien?-

-Si.- dijo este mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad fijo sus ojos verdes en los de Hermione, y esta vio que tenía lágrimas en estos, y sintió un escalofrío al ver su expresión de soledad, y no pudo evitar abrazarlo y decirle:

-Harry, por favor no estés mal, déjame explicarte déjame que te cuente lo que paso, no me dejes seguir sintiéndome tan miserable, no me dejes ver que me odias por favor deja que te explique lo que paso.-

Harry no le hablo, estaba todavía pensando en la pesadilla aunque eso se estaba pasando al segundo plano al sentir el olor a Vainilla que ella emanaba ese olor que lo enloquecía y que tanto le gustaba ese olor que no lo dejaba rendirse en los peores momentos.

-Harry esa noche nosotros hicimos eso por que…- pero no pudo continuar la puerta se había abierto y por ella apareció Nary y al ver a Hermione abrazada a Harry esta se acerco la aparto y lo abrazo y le dijo:

-Tranquilo Harry ya estoy aquí, dime que paso.-

-Nada Nary no te preocupes solo fue una pesadilla.- dijo este esbozando una sonrisa.

-Otra vez, te dije que dejes de pensar en esas cosas eso es historia pasada.- dijo esta mirándolo enfadada.

-No ha sido mi culpa es este sitio, esta gente ya sabes que es lo que sueño.- dijo este esbozando una triste sonrisa llena de amargura por no poder evitar seguir amando a Hermione.

-Si, bueno duérmete y esta vez piensa en cosas más agradables como en mí por ejemplo.- dijo esta haciendo que Harry se riera.

Nary le saco la lengua le guiño el ojo y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ver la sonrisa de Harry una vez más.

Hermione se quedo mirando a Nary y cuando esta cerro la puerta se acerco a Harry y le dijo:

-Harry, necesito hablar contigo de lo que…-

-No necesito saber nada déjame en paz y haz lo mismo que estos últimos ocho años olvídate de que existo.-

-Harry por favor yo necesito que tú…-

-Lo único que necesitas es que llegue el sábado, que quedan tres días para convertirte en la señora Weasley, así que déjame ya en paz de una vez.-

-Harry, tú no lo entiendes yo no puedo seguir sabiendo que tú me odias.-

-No mientas, nunca te he importado nada, a una persona que le importase alguien no lo vendería a su peor enemigo.- dijo este ahora mirándola fríamente.

-Déjame hablar y entonces…-

-Entonces nada, no quiero escucharte ya no, no lo necesito ahora hay alguien en mi vida que ha sabido suplirte muy bien créeme.- dijo este y se tumbo en su colcha.

Hermione se volvió a echar en la cama, y al igual que la noche anterior no pudo dormir absolutamente nada de nada.

Harry al día siguiente hizo lo mismo que el anterior se levanto, no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizado mirando a Hermione, recogió las colchas y se metió a la ducha.

Solo que el cuello le dolía muchísimo más.

Hermione espero a que él saliera del cuarto para moverse en la cama, tenía que idear una forma de que él la escuchara ya solo le quedaban tres días y tenía que hablar con él antes del sábado a las seis de la tarde.

Hermione se levanto de la cama y se ducho cuando bajo se llevo una sorpresa la misma que se había llevado Harry todos incluidas Nary, Gabriella y Draco habían salido.

Estos últimos le dejaron una nota a Harry diciendo que volverían enseguida.

Harry se hizo el desayuno y se sentó a leer el periódico.

Hermione lo miro desde la puerta y sin decir buenos días ni nada se sirvió su desayuno y se sentó delante de él.

Harry ni la miro siquiera en ningún momento ese gesto había decidido guardárselo para hacerlo solo cuando estuviera seguro de que nadie lo podría descubrir.

Harry dejo el periódico y se dispuso a salir de la cocina cuando una lechuza entro volando por la ventana directa a Hermione, este al ver que era para ella decidió salir de la cocina pero al escuchar el grito que dio la chica sintió una enorme necesidad de ver que le pasaba. Se giro y la miro atentamente vio que esta tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sin poder evitarlo dijo:

-¿Se puede saber que pasa Granger?-

-Mi… … … madre… … … ha… … … muerto esta noche.- dijo esta con la respiración entre cortada y sollozando, Harry no supo por que pero se acerco a ella y sintiéndose un miserable imbécil por no ser capaz de dejarla así llorando se acercó a ella y la abrazo y le dijo:

-Lo siento mucho.- Hermione le correspondió al abrazo y comenzó a llorar más fuertemente.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar que él era el que realmente la quería que Ron no había estado nunca allí para cuando ella lo necesitaba, él nunca le había ofrecido su hombro para llorar, nunca la había escuchado al igual que él nunca le había brindado esos momentos de conversaciones tan largas que cuando se daban cuenta de la hora tenían que volver corriendo y subir a su sala sin cenar por que se les había echo muy tarde.

Nunca la había abrazado mientras ella lloraba por la pérdida de uno de sus seres queridos, nunca la había escuchado como él lo hacía deseando que de sus labios salieran tan solo unas palabras que sabía que nunca escucharía por parte de ella.

-Puede que si pero como tú no estabas nunca lo viste.- le dijo una voz en su cabeza.


	3. tercer capi

Harry se maldijo al escuchar esa voz que por mucha razón que tuviese le fastidiaba el saber que Ron había estado a su lado durante ocho años en los que él había estado completamente destrozado por dentro.

Al recordar eso recordó el por que de ese enfado y se sintió peor al ver que él le brindaba apoyo a la persona que mas quería mientras que ella y su futuro esposo lo habían traicionado de esa manera.

Hermione se abrazo mas fuerte a él, quería sentir su aroma tenerlo así por mucho tiempo, sabía que eso no era posible, que él no la perdonaría que lo que había echo era lo peor que nunca podría haber echo, pero ella no podía permitir que sucediera lo que le había dicho, ella no podía ser la culpable de eso.

Sintió como una gran oleada de miedo la invadía al recordar lo sucedido.

Se aferro a él con más fuerza, hasta que por fin sintió el calor de sus brazos rodeándola y apretándola fuertemente contra el pecho de él.

Hermione se sintió como en muchísimo tiempo no se había sentido se sintió la persona mas protegida y feliz del mundo entero.

Harry no hablo en ningún momento solo la abrazo como muchas veces antes había echo, pero no podía decirse que él se sintiera bien haciéndolo, sino se sentía como un estúpido por ser tan débil.

Hermione dejo de llorar y se separo un poco de él.

Harry la soltó en cuanto comprobó que ella ya había dejado de llorar de esa manera que a él lo desesperaba.

-Gracias.- dijo esta en un susurro Harry la miro y le dijo:

-No hace falta que las des.- Harry se dispuso irse y dejarla allí cuando escucho a Hermione decirle.

-Perdóname por favor yo no quería hacerlo.-

Harry antes de que ella comenzara con su relato se fue de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta no podía quedarse en Grinmult Place al lado de Hermione, tenía que irse no quería escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decir.

No por que no la perdonaría sino por todo lo contrario si ella le pedía perdón y le daba una explicación de lo sucedido él la perdonaría sin pensárselo, pero eso ahora era la peor de las opciones no podía volver no ahora que sabía que ella nunca sería de él, que su verdadero y único amor pertenecía a el que en algún momento de su vida había sido su mejor amigo, alguien que aun sabiendo lo que él sentía no le había importado salir con ella, hasta tener la insensibilidad de invitarlo a su boda, para restregarle en la cara que él era el dueño de ella y no él.

Harry salió de la casa, y cerro la puerta, comenzó a caminar, no le importaba a donde llegaría si seguía ese camino, no le importaba nada, en realidad, ahora solo pensaba en que asistiría a la boda de Ginny, y quien quiera con el que ella se casara, y después asistiría a la de Nary, como su padrino como le había prometido después si todo salía bien y Draco conseguía estar con Ginny, él desaparecería para siempre, y saldría de la vida de todos definitivamente.

Hermione después de ver a Harry salir se fue a su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama, estaba destrozada ella ya sabía que a su madre no le quedaba mucho pero aun así era un golpe muy duro, estaba mal por lo de su madre, y por Harry se había dado cuenta la noche anterior que ella ya no era necesaria en la vida de Harry, que había alguien que la había sustituido como mejor amiga, y que además ocupaba un puesto en el corazón de Harry que ella nunca conseguiría obtener.

Se sintió sucia ya que su madre estaba en ese estado por su culpa, ella sabía que Harry se echaba la culpa por lo sucedido pero no era suya sino de ella por haberlos expuesto al peligro de esa manera Había perdido a su padre y ahora a raíz de esa brutal noche su madre había sufrido grandes daños, y eso era lo que había echo que su madre falleciese la noche anterior.

Hermione pensando en todo lo que se le venía encima y pensando en que solo le quedaban tres días para conseguir que Harry la perdonara se quedo dormida con una foto de su madre entre sus brazos y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Harry se sentó en un parque ya llevaba mucho tiempo caminando ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba solo deseaba que fuera lo más lejos posible de la casa.

Harry se quedo allí sentado pensando en todo lo que había echo hasta ese momento, y recordando todos los momentos que Ron, él y Hermione habían compartido, que ironía pensar en todo eso le hizo sonreír pero después entristecerse.

Hermione abrió los ojos cuando sintió que alguien la zarandeaba por el hombro, cerró los ojos para enfocar la vista y cuando los volvió a abrir vio ante ella unos ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban y en esos ojos se podía detectar claramente un poco de preocupación.

-Hola.- dijo esta.

-Hola, es la hora de cenar será mejor que bajes, ellos ya lo saben.- dijo este levantándose de la cama para irse.

Hermione se incorporo y bajo a cenar le resultaba muy raro saber que ya era de noche y que era la hora de cenar era obvió que no había dormido mucho en esas últimas noches.

Harry no hablo mucho en la cena, Nary hablaba con él pero al ver que este estaba en otro mundo lo dejo por abandono y decidió que hablaría con él en otro momento.

Harry termino de cenar dijo buenas noches a todos los presentes y se marchó a su cuarto Hermione no tardo en seguirlo.

Ella entro en el cuarto y se fue derecha a la cama, y se dejo caer en esta no le importaba nada que no fuera dormir en ese mismo instante no se encontraba del todo bien y era normal después de todo su corazón seguía latiendo por que su cuerpo no le obedecía y no la dejaba abandonar.

Harry la miro desde las colchas puestas en el suelo, se movió y sintió el dolor en su cuello.

Hermione no tardo en dormirse, pero Harry al contrario que ella no se durmió sabía que esa noche ella no dormiría nada bien y que no tardaría en despertarse llorando.

Al igual que paso cuando el ataque a sus padres.

Harry estaba en lo cierto eran las tres de la mañana cuando Hermione se despertó sobresaltada y con lágrimas en los ojos, Harry se incorporó y se le quedo mirando ella al mirarlo sintió una ganas tremendas de que él la abrazara.

Harry la miro pero no se movió de donde estaba y le dijo:

-No pasa nada será mejor que te eches a dormir.-

Harry se volvió a acostar en sus colchas y ella lo vio como miraba hacía la pared, y después de estar diez minutos sentada sin poder conciliar el sueño, se levanto y creyendo que Harry ya estaba dormido se echo en las mantas donde este estaba acostado.

Harry la sintió tumbarse en las colchas y se puso nervioso hacía mucho tiempo que no deseaba tenerla así de cerca pero las cosas habían cambiado y no creía que era buena idea el que ella durmiera ahí a su lado.

Después de pensárselo bastante decidió pedirle que se fuera a su cama se giro pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que esta estaba completamente dormida tenía los ojos con lagrimas todavía en ellos, su pelo le tapaba por completo una de sus mejillas, y en su rostro no había signo de esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba cuando estaba en su último año en Howarts, no había rastro de esa mirada dulce que tenía cuando él la veía dormida en la sala común por que se había quedado leyendo algún libro.

Recordó una ocasión en la que se llevo una sorpresa ya que la vio dormida con un libro en las manos abierto, él se lo quito y por primera vez quiso saber que era lo que estaba leyendo y vio que se trataba de quidich, esto le sorprendió mucho la observo un momento y tras sonreír decidió que al día siguiente le preguntaría a que venía ese interés por el quidich, se incorporo todavía con el libro en las manos la tapo y al dejarlo en la mesa este se cayo y se abrió justo por una pagina en la que había una foto, al no poder guardar su curiosidad se agacho para observar la foto y se vio a él mismo y a Ron vestidos con su uniforme de quidich y en sus escobas.

Y ya decidió no preguntarle la razón pues ella se estaba informando por ellos.

-Idiota no era por nosotros sino por él.- le dijo una voz en su mente.

Se quedo observándola dormir, hasta que ya no aguanto más y también se quedo dormido.

Ginny ese día se levanto antes que ninguno o eso creía ella, se dirigió a la cocina y al entrar se encontró con Draco Malfoy preparando el desayuno.

Draco estaba tan absorto en discutir con la cafetera muggel que no se dio cuenta de que lo observaban.

-Malditos aparatos muggels, ¿Por qué Remus no lo hace a la manera normal?-

En sus manos tenía un filtro y en la otra estaba la parte de arriba de la cafetera que por mas que intentaba no había manera de colocarla en su sitió.

Después de una gran lucha entre la cafetera y Draco este consiguió poner todo en su sitió.

Contento por su proeza dijo:

-Ja ahora quien manada.- le dio al botón pero no pasaba nada.

-¿Y ahora que?- estuvo mirando todo otra vez y al final se rindió y dijo:

-Me rindo malditos inventos muggels a la porra con ellos.- saco su varita e invoco una taza de café.

-Ves no te necesito para nada.- y le hizo burla a la cafetera, Ginny ya no aguanto mas y se echo a reír, haciendo que la taza de Draco se le cayera al suelo, y este se diera la vuelta bruscamente.

-Weasley, mira lo que hiciste me quede sin café.- dijo este después de recuperarse del susto.

-No hay problema yo te preparo uno.- dijo esta ya mas tranquila.

-Pues venga rápido que yo quiero desayunar.- dijo este mirando a la menor de las Weasley al verla acercarse a la cafetera dijo:

-No podrás ese maldito trasto esta roto.- dijo este enfadado.

-¿Has probado a enchufarlo Draco?- este la miro extrañado y ella le enseño el cable y le dijo:

-Esto va aquí.- tras enchufarlo la cafetera se puso en marcha, Ginny miro triunfante a Draco y este le quito la mirada avergonzado.

-Me da igual yo prefiero mi forma de hacer las cosas.- dijo este.

-Bueno yo no entiendo si has estado viviendo durante ocho años con Harry como es posible que no sepas poner una cafetera.-

-Él se encargaba de esas cosas.- reconoció Draco.

-Ya veo, un Malfoy no puede rebajarse a tocar cosas muggels.- dijo Ginny.

Malfoy ahora la miro y sin contestarle se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-Te recuerdo que yo no soy un Malfoy cualquiera.-

-Ya de eso me di cuenta en su momento.- dijo esta e intento alejarse de él.

Draco sonrió triunfante al ver que ella se alejaba.

-¿Qué pasa por que te alejas?-

-Pues por que va a ser por que estas muy cerca.-

-¿Y que problema hay con eso?-

-Draco déjalo anda.- dijo esta y se alejo de él.

-Yo se lo que te pasa Weasley.-

-Si, ¿y que es según tú?-

-Que no puedes estar cerca de mí sin besarme.-

-Jajajajaja que arrogante no eres irresistible Malfoy.-

-¿Eso crees, por que según recuerdo no era lo que decías hace unos años.- dijo este sonriendo triunfante.

-Tú lo has dicho hace unos años.- dijo esta.

Draco no se lo pensó dos veces y al verla girarse se acerco a ella por detrás la atrajo hasta él y le giro la cara para quedar a muy poca distancia los labios de uno de los de otro.

-Niégame que no estas deseando que esta distancia desaparezca.- dijo este en un susurro.

Ginny no podía articular palabra, lo tenía tan cerca y lo único que su mente pensaba era lo que el chico le decía, así que no podía negárselo, su mayor deseo era que él al volviese a besar y hacerla suya como lo había echo anterior mente.

Sentía su respiración en sus labios, y veía sus ojos agrisados, con los que había soñado, desde hacía tantos años, ocho para ser exactos, nunca recordara lo que la llevo a dejar a Draco, por Deán.

Draco la seguía teniendo a su lado, y veía lo que ella deseaba que para ser mas exactos era lo que él mismo deseaba, sentir esos labios de esa chica de 24 años que tenía en sus brazos, sentir lo que había sentido hacía ocho años cuando ella le enseño lo que era enamorarse de alguien amar y ser amado por una persona.

Ginny sintió como las manos de Draco la apretaban más hacía él, y sin previo aviso y al ver que ella no se podía controlar no se lo pensó más se olvido de Deán de donde estaban de lo que podría pasar al hacerlo se olvido de todo y se concentro en lo que sentía, y sin más acorto la distancia entre sus labios y la persona a la que más amaba.

Draco sintió sus labios con los suyos, y su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, hizo que ella girara y la abrazo hasta tenerla pegada su cuerpo, sintió como ella lo agarraba por el cuello, y profundizaba el beso, los dos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar.

Luna se despertó, miro su reloj y salto de la cama eran ya las diez y había quedado con Ginny y Hermione a las nueve y medía para ir a comprar las cosas que faltaban para la boda.

Se levanto y corrió al baño se ducho y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, se quedo helada en esta estaban Ginny, apoyada en la mesa de la cocina, con sus manos en el torso de un chico y besándose mutuamente.

Luna abrió mucho los ojos y cuando iba a decirle que ese no era el sitió de hacer esas cosas con Deán se quedo muda al ver bien al chico que estaba con su mejor amiga, ya que en vez de negro era blanco y además su pelo era rubio platino, y no negro.

Luna decidió salir de la cocina, y subió las escaleras tenía que llamar a Hermione, ya que no la había visto y como iban las tres de compras le resulto raro no ver a Hermione abajo.

Hermione se despertó y al abrir los ojos se quedo muy parada delante de ella estaba el rostro de Harry, se intento mover un poco para levantarse sin despertarlo pero no pudo moverse ya que Harry la tenía entre sus brazos, y al fijarse bien se dio cuenta de que ella estaba también abrazada a él.

Al ver que no podía moverse sin despertarlo cerró los ojos, un poco y decidió quedarse ahí un ratito, estaba muy cómoda hacía mucho que deseaba estar así entre los brazos de Harry.

Este sonrió y ella se quedo embobada viendo esa sonrisa que aunque no eran iguales a las que tenía en su séptimo año, eran igual de adorables.

Se fijo en sus labios y se mordió el labio inferior deseando poder probar esos labios aunque solo fuera una vez, se acerco poco a poco a ellos.

Harry sintió como alguien se movía entre sus brazos, abrió los ojos, justo para encontrarse con unos ojos color miel enfrente de los suyos, no supo que hacer, sentía la respiración de ella a muy poca distancia de sus labios, y sentía que sus manos estaban alrededor de la chica que tenía enfrente, sentía las manos de ella rodeándole.

Sintió como ella estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, y vio su miedo en sus ojos.

No sabía que pensar en esa situación su mente le decía que se alejara de ella que esto no podía terminar bien pero su cuerpo, parecía ir por separado a su mente y no le obedecía.

Hermione estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios que mas había deseado en su vida, pero al ver esas dos esmeraldas mirarla directamente a sus ojos, sintió un escalofrío él se había despertado y la había descubierto intentando besarlo.

¿Ahora que podía hacer, ¿seguía adelante, ¿o era mejor hacer como si ella se acabara de despertar al igual que él?

Podía ver la sorpresa en los ojos verdes que la miraban y también la duda, ¿acaso él también quería besarla?

Harry veía como se mordía el labio inferior sin duda estaba pensando en algo que él no llegaba a adivinar o tal vez si, ¿ella quería besarlo, ¿era eso lo que se estaba pensando en si besarlo o no?

Hermione encontró la sorpresa en sus ojos la había descubierto, que hacía, Hermione se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior y tras unos momentos de dudas decidió que si ya la había descubierto ya no importaba nada, se tiraría de cabeza, al menos si él no la correspondía habría probado esos labios una vez en su vida.

Harry vio como ella se decidía al fin hubo un momento en que creyó que ella se apartaría pero no fue así para su sorpresa y también para su alegría ella comenzó a acercarse a sus labios, iba a probar esos labios que lo habían echo enloquecer durante tanto tiempo al fin iba a saber a que sabían.

Estaban apunto de juntar sus labios cuando para la desgracia de ambos la puerta se abrió de repente.

Luna estaba en la puerta y no sabía si abrir o no, después de todo no sabía como podría encontrarse a Harry, pero recordando que este siempre se ponía un pantalón, decidió entrar, abrió la puerta y dijo.

-Venga dormilona que tenemos que…- pero no fue capaz a terminar la frase sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando vio a Harry y Hermione abrazados en el suelo, y sus bocas a muy poca distancia casi rozándose.

Harry se separo de Hermione lo mas rápido que pudo, su corazón iba a mil por hora, sin decir nada se levanto de las colchas y se fue al cuarto de baño, después de todo si que había sido mala idea, no podía estar tan cerca de ella, no era posible, había estado apunto de besarla.

Hermione por su parte miro a Luna y esta con un poco de intimidad por la mirada de esta dijo:

-¿Perdón?- como tanteando el ambiente.

-Perdón, si esa es una buena manera de disculparse.- dijo Hermione todavía enfadada.

Luna se acerco a ella para que pudieran hablar sin que Harry las escuchara.

-Lo siento no sabía que ya estabais en ese plan.- dijo esta bajito.

-No estamos en ningún plan.- dijo Hermione.

-Entonces ¿eso que fue?-

-Pues que al despertarme y verlo tan cerca no me pude contener y me decidí a besarlo.- dijo esta enrojeciendo por su atrevimiento.

-Pero y él.-

-Yo creo que estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía que hacer.- dijo esta.

-Pero te iba a besar.- dijo Luna.

-Eso no lo sabré nunca, no se si me hubiera besado o me hubiese rechazado.-

-Lo siento fue sin querer es que abajo como que no era plan de quedarme.- dijo esta recordando lo que había visto.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Bueno es que Ginny estaba en la cocina haciendo bueno ya sabes que…- dijo esta.

-Jolínes con Ginny, debería de hablar con Deán y con ella no es plan deberían aguantarse las ganas se casan en dos días.-

-Díselo a Deán y te aseguro que no hay boda.- dijo Luna.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione extrañada.

-Por que no sabia que Deán fuera blanco y además tuviera el pelo rubio platino.- dijo esta y no se dio cuenta de que Harry ya había salido de la ducha.

-¿Qué, ¿no me digas que esta con Draco?-

-Harry, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas hay?- preguntaron las dos a la vez.

-Nada acabo de salir.- dijo este mirando solo a Luna, ya que no podría mirar a Hermione.

Hermione suspiro bajito, y Luna le dijo.

-Pues si, esta con él, y no precisamente hablando.- dijo esta con una sonrisa picara.

Harry había estado en el baño, y al meterse debajo del agua su mente había comenzado a funcionar.

-Un momento yo no he estado apunto de besarla a sido ella la que me ha estado apunto de besar.- dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-¿Y no sabes por que?-

-No no tengo ni la menor idea esto es muy confuso mierda.-

-Pues yo tengo una teoría.- le dijo esa voz que correspondía a la de Hermione.

-Como no.- pensó este sarcástico.

-Creo que le gustas.-

-Imposible.- se dijo a si mismo y tras pensar eso, volvió a imaginar a Hermione entre sus brazos, y viéndose a él mismo, y sabiendo que si ella llegaba a juntar sus labios con los de él esto no hubiera terminado ahí ya que él no podría controlarse.

Su mente viajo a demasiada velocidad y cuando se quiso dar cuenta abrió el grifo de agua fría para tranquilizarse un poco y despejarse.

Tras ese necesitado chorro de agua fría Harry salió de la ducha y se vistió, y al salir escucho lo que Luna decía y se quedo de piedra, Draco ya había conseguido lo que quería ya tenía de nuevo a Ginny en sus brazos.

La verdad es que él era el único que sabía sobre ese romance que habían tenido en séptimo curso, pero le resultaba raro, el que Ginny cortara con él de esa manera tan rápida y sin explicaciones, ese había sido el motivo por el que Draco se había marchado con él.

-Voy a hablar con ellos, como alguien baje esto se va a convertir en una guerra.- dijo este saliendo del cuarto para ir a buscar a Draco.

Luna lo miro y después de que este saliera del cuarto se volvió hacía Hermione y le dijo.

-Entiendo por que sientes lo que sientes, y la verdad es que esta como le da la gana, incluso mejor que en séptimo.- dijo esta.

-Ya pero solo me quedan dos días Luna.-

-Pues deberás de ponerlo hasta el extremo, yo creo que si te hubiera besado, haz que explote provócalo.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-No te entiendo.-

-Hermione te quedan dos días, haz todo lo posible por besarlo te aseguro que después de eso no necesitaras mucho.-

-Pero como tu muy bien has dicho solo son dos días.- dijo esta que no sabía como hacerlo.

-Bueno pues te tendremos que ayudar todos.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Bueno será mejor que me duche.- dijo hermione no muy convencida:- además esta Ron.- dijo esta.

-Él no tardara en hablar con Harry.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-No nos quiere escuchar Luna no creo que sea tan fácil y solo nos quedan dos días nada mas.-

-Bueno te dejo que te duches luego seguimos hablando.-

Luna se marcho y Hermione se metió al baño.

Harry llego abajo, y antes de entrar en la cocina tomo aire, y cuando llego a la puerta y se encontró lo mismo que Luna solo que un tanto mas avanzados se dio la vuelta mientras sentía que el calor se le agolpaba en las mejillas y carraspeo para que estos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Ginny y Draco dejaron de besarse al escuchar el carraspeo, y Ginny se fijo en quien era y dijo:

-Harry.-

-Dios Potter, no podías ser más inoportuno.- mientras se ponía la camiseta de nuevo y Ginny se colocaba el camisón.

-Y vosotros menos descuidados.- dijo este y añadió:- ¿estáis ya visibles?-

-Si.- dijo Draco, dejando que Ginny bajara de la mesa.

Harry se giro y tras mirar a los dos chicos que estaban más que rojos dijo:

-Menos mal que soy yo, y no Deán Ginny deberías de ser más cuidadosa.-

-Yo, esto mejor me voy.- dijo Ginny sin ser capaz de mirar a Harry a los ojos.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Draco sarcástico.

-De nada, y dale gracias a dios que Luna me aviso a mí y no a Ron.- dijo este.

-¿El que no me aviso a mí?- dijo la voz de Ron desde la puerta.

-Nada importante Weasley.- dijo Draco ya que Harry ni se molesto en contestarle.

-Potter tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Ron sin mirar a Draco.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- dijo este fríamente.

-Mira ya me canse han pasado ocho años no crees que deberías dejarme hablar.-

-Tu lo has dicho han pasado ocho años y nunca te has dignado a hablarme o siquiera a intentarlo ahora soy yo quien no quiere saberlo.-

Se termino el café que se había echado y dejando la taza se dispuso a salir, pero Ron se lo impidió:

-Te he dicho que tengo que hablar contigo.-

-Y yo te he dicho que no.- lo aparto de la puerta y se fue.

Draco los observo, y tras terminar de desayunar salio de la cocina encontrándose con Luna y Hermione que lo miraban un tanto raro.


	4. cuarto capi

-Hola amor.-

-Hola dijo Ron mirando a las recién llegadas.-

-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Bien ¿y tu Hermione?-

-Bien también.-dijo esta y se sentó a su lado, Luna la miro pero desvió su mirada y Ron dijo:

-Hoy vais a comprar lo que falta no.-

-Si hoy vamos.-

-Yo voy a intentar que cierto cabezota me escuche de una vez.- dijo este pensando en que de ese día no pasaba que Harry escuchase lo que tenía que decir.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- dijo Luna.

-Tranquila veras como me escucha.- dijo este sonriendo a su futura esposa.

-Seguro que lo consigues al menos tú.- dijo Hermione sonriendo ella también.

Las chicas se fueron y Luna tuvo la genial idea de invitar a Gabriella y Nary a ir con ellas.

Eran las diez de la noche y las chicas no habían regresado aún Harry estaba en la salita de Grinmult Place esperando a Remus necesitaba hablar con él, ya no le quedaba nadie más que él para pedirle consejo y ciertamente es lo que necesitaba, necesitaba hablar con él cuanto antes, no sabía que hacer y tenía que evitar por todos los medios quedarse a solas con Hermione, así que tenía que conseguir que le cambiara de habitación.

Harry escucho la puerta se levanto del sillón y cuando iba a salir del salón se encontró en la puerta de este con Ron, este lo miro y le dijo:

-No hay nadie.-

-No, todavía no han llegado.- dijo este fríamente.

-Bueno entonces tal vez podamos hablar de una buena vez.- dijo Ron.

-No empieces de nuevo.- dijo este e intento salir, pero Ron se lo impidió y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no quieres escucharnos?-

-No me interesa yo no volví para escuchar sus tonterías ni sus mentiras yo solo vine a la boda de Ginny.-

-¿Y no viniste para la mía?- pregunto este.

-No, no me puedo creer que puedas ser tan hipócrita, después de todo no se como no me lo podía haber imaginado total eres un traidor.- dijo este mirándolo con odio.

-Sabes una cosa, me estas cansando si no quieres que te cuente lo que paso no me insultes, yo no soy ningún traidor.-

-No, que va, ahora me dirás que no me entregaste a ese miserable, que no me atacaste y que no besaste a Hermione ¿verdad?- estallo este mirando a su ex mejor amigo a los ojos.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos y decidió que ese era el mejor momento para aclararlo todo:

-Tú no sabes lo que paso, yo no te traicione por que quise escucha y después juzga.-

-Tú sabías que yo la amaba y aun así me traicionaste, dudo mucho que eso tuviese explicación alguna.-

-Harry yo no te traicione por que quise ese maldito asqueroso había raptado a mi madre la torturó delante de mí, y me dijo que sino le hacía caso la mataría, me obligo a ponerme la marca en mi brazo y ha hacer lo que hice, nunca lo hubiese echo, tú eras como un hermano para mí pero mi madre estaba en sus manos.- dijo este y Harry se quedo en su sitió eso era imposible, él había estado comunicado con la señora Weasley durante todo el año anterior.

-No puedo creer que puedas mentir de esa manera tu madre y yo estuvimos en contacto durante todo el séptimo año.- dijo este y Ron le dijo:

-No tú estuviste en contacto con un mortinfago que se hacía pasar por mi madre y si quieres se lo puedes preguntar a Lupin él fue quien encontró a mi madre, ¿Por qué crees que él me habla, descubrió lo que había pasado y después de estar durante mucho tiempo siendo odiado por todos y hasta por mi propia familia descubrieron la verdad y me pidieron perdón, pero cuando quise hablar contigo me dijeron que te habías marchado, y nadie sabía donde estabas.

Primero intente hablar contigo después de esa noche pero como creían que era un traidor no me dejaron acercarme a ti, y después me dijeron que estabas muy grave te escribí infinidad de cartas pero nadie me respondía y siempre me llegaba una lechuza sin carta y sin respuesta a mis palabras.

Te juro que nunca te habría echo eso si no fuera por que me obligaron tú me conocías yo nunca sería capaz de algo así y menos a ti.-

Harry lo escuchaba pero no podía creérselo era tan raro que le costaba trabajo creer lo que Ron le estaba diciendo.

-Por favor dime algo, creo que ya que me has dejado que te lo explique va siendo hora de que hablemos.-

-No puede ser, no es posible, nunca me llegaron tus cartas solo de Hermione, ninguna tuya, nunca me escribiste.- dijo este.

-Si que lo hice.- dijo Ron.

-De todas formas eso me da igual podrías habérmelo contado y te habría ayudado habríamos podido engañarlo de alguna manera.- dijo este.

-No, yo y Hermione estábamos siendo vigilados por una persona las veinticuatro horas del día si esa persona notaba algo raro en ti, inmediatamente mi madre moriría.-

-¿Y con Hermione, tu sabías lo que sentía por ella y aun así mira lo que me hiciste, hasta te vas a casar con ella.- dijo este.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos ante eso, no supo que decir y se quedo muy callado, entonces Harry al ver que no le daba ninguna explicación le dijo:

-De todas formas ya da igual espero que seas muy feliz con ella.- paso por su lado y se fue a su cuarto.

Ron seguía parado enfrente de la chimenea cuando por esta aparecieron las chicas una a una, este se quedo mirando hasta que apareció la que le interesaba.

-Hermione Jane Granger creo que tenemos que hablar.-

-Ahora, pero si acabo de llegar espera que te enseñemos lo que hemos comprado y ahora…-

-No ahora mismo.- dijo este y la cogió del brazo y se la llevo de allí haciendo que todos se les quedaran mirando.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- pregunto esta.

-Explícamelo tú.- dijo este muy serio.

Hermione no sabía a que se refería este y Ron dijo:

-¿Me puedes explicar por que Harry cree que tu boda y la mía son la misma?-

-O es eso.- dijo esta.

-Baya ¿cuando me lo ibas a decir, cuando estuviera en el altar?-

-Bueno el caso es que fue una idea de Luna y Ginny.

-Bueno ¿y cuál es esa brillante idea?- dijo este.

-El caso es que en la invitación pusimos que él estaba invitado a la boda de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, y a la de Ginny Weasley y Deán Thomas.- dijo esta.

-Pues explícate.- dijo este.

Luna y Nary estaban en la sala enfrascadas en una discusión en la que llevaban toda la tarde.

-Ella es una traidora digas tu lo que digas.-

-Me estas cansando carita bonita.- dijo Luna enfadada.

-Solo digo la verdad, y tú no te puedes llamar amiga cuando sigues hablando a esos dos traidores.-

-Me cansaste niña estúpida.- dijo Luna y soltando las bolsas se tiro hacía Nary enfadada.

-¿Pero que haces?- dijo Nary apartándose de esta.

-Ni ella ni Ron son unos traidores tú no eres quien para criticarlos haber si te enteras.- dijo Luna a voz en grito.

Harry escucho la voz de Luna y decidió ver que pasaba, bajo por las escaleras y al llegar al vestíbulo se encontró con Hermione y Ron que también habían escuchado la voz de Luna.

-Deja de defenderlos esos no se lo merecen.-

-Ellos no hicieron lo que hicieron por que querían.-

-No me lo creo, ellos lo traicionaron y le atacaron para mi no tienen ninguna excusa.- dijo Nary.

-Escúchame bien idiota, Ron, estaba amenazado con que mataban a su madre si no obedecía sus órdenes.-

-No te creo.-

-Pues es la verdad yo encontré a Molly Weasley gravemente herida en casa de Tom Riddel un mortinfago había cogido la apariencia de esta y por eso no nos dimos cuenta hasta que investiguemos la casa de Voldemort.- dijo Remus Lupin detrás de todos, ya que acababa de llegar por la chimenea.

-¿Y esa, ¿qué excusa tiene esa?- dijo Nary.

-Pues ella perdió a su padre por no aceptar ayudarlos, su padre murió en uno de los ataques por que ella se negó a traicionar a Harry, y él los mando matar solo que solo consiguió matar al padre de ella, pero su madre resulto muy grabe.- dijo Luna.

-Ya y se unió a él después de eso, sería al contrarió su madre ya estaba protegida por la orden ¿por que seguir sus ordenes después de eso?-

-Pues es muy sencillo por que la amenazaron con…-

-Luna déjalo ella no tiene por que enterarse de lo que me paso.-dijo Hermione, Harry que estaba a su lado la miro, y ahora si que se sentía mal después de todo si que había sido su culpa el por que sus padres habían muerto.

Nary la miro y le dijo:

-No creo que tengas excusa y menos sabiendo que él estaba ena…-

-Nary déjalo ya, eso no viene al caso ahora.- le corto Draco.

Harry subió a su cuarto tras echarle una mirada a los presentes.

Esa noche no bajo a cenar tenía mucho en que pensar después de todo Ron decía la verdad referente a lo de Voldemort ¿pero y lo de Hermione, si él sabía que la amaba por que lo había echo por que besarla y más delante de él?

Ron después de las explicaciones de Hermione y de dar su opinión decidió no decir nada al respecto, Nary se cayó y no hablo nada más.

Harry estaba echado en el suelo pensando en todo lo que había escuchado.

Hermione entró en el cuarto a las doce de la noche y cuando lo hizo Harry se incorporo para que ella viera que estaba despierto.

-Creo que me debes una explicación.- dijo Harry.

Hermione cerró la puerta del todo y le dijo:

-No la has querido escuchar antes ¿por qué ahora si?-

-No estamos hablando de lo mismo.- dijo este levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

Hermione lo observo acercarse a ella, y sintió que todo su cuerpo se comenzaba a estremecer.

Harry había tomado una decisión ya le daba igual todo, había decidido arriesgarse, si ella lo había intentado besar era por algo y lo iba a averiguar, después de todo, Ron ya sabía que él la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a verla casarse con otro, al diablo con todo ya solo le importaba que le quedaba un día solamente para impedir que ella se casara, no dejaría que ellas e le escapara sin antes estar seguro de que ella no lo amaba.

La vio ponerse nerviosa y sonrió.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto esta.

Le resultaba extraño ver a Harry en esa manera, se veía decidido y si no fuera por que era imposible creería que Harry lo que estaba haciendo era intentar averiguar si lo amaba.

-Me refiero a lo que estabas apunto de hacer esta mañana.- dijo este parándose delante de ella.

Hermione se quedo estática había imaginado cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Nos e de que me hablas.- dijo esta intentando aparentar estar muy segura.

-¿De veras?- dijo este en un susurro, Hermione se estremeció por completo, y Harry sonrió y le dijo:

-Pues yo creo que si.-

-Creo que te estas equivocando yo no estaba apunto de be…- pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Harry había puesto sus manos a los lados de ella apoyadas en la pared haciéndola a ella prisionera y se coloco a muy poca distancia justo a la misma en la que se encontraban por la mañana.

Hermione sentía su respiración y sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

-Si es así demuéstramelo.- dijo este en un susurro, haciendo que Hermione dejara de respirar por unos segundos.

Ella no sabía que hacer lo tenía tan cerca y además se lo estaba pidiendo así que si lo hacía él no la rechazaría a no ser que lo que quisiese fuera apartarse y dejarla mal en el último momento.

-Te pido por favor que te apartes.- dijo esta haciendo acopio de todo su valor.

-Como quieras.- dijo este y se aparto de ella, la prueba estaba echa, pero ¿entonces lo de esta mañana, le pregunto una voz en su cabeza.

Harry se fijo en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a apartarse de su lado, vio como ella se mordía el labio inferior y deseo ser él el que mordiese ese labio, se fijo en sus labios pero antes de que ella lo viese volvió su vista a sus ojos, y vio deseo y dudas.

-Hazlo, venga adelante hazlo.- decía Harry en su mente mientras veía las dudas en los ojos de Hermione.

-Si no lo haces te vas a arrepentir siempre.- le decía una voz a Hermione en su cabeza, lo tenía tan cerca y lo veía alejarse, le parecía que Harry le daba permiso con su mirada era como si él le estuviese diciendo que lo hiciese.

Hermione se fijo en sus ojos solo se concentro en ellos.

-Acaso no te atreves eres tan cobarde.- decía Harry en su mente.

-O tal vez es que en ningún momento quiso hacerlo y tú lo interpretaste mal.-

-¿Y sus ojos, ¿y esa duda que veo reflejada en ellos?- pensó este intentando que convencerse a si mismo.

-Déjalo ella no te quiere déjalo así.- Harry desvió la mirada y se dispuso a dirigirse a donde dormía.

-Eres tonta ¿lo vas a dejar así?-

-¿Y que hago sino?- se pregunto ella misma.

-Pero el lo quiere no vas a perder nada.-

-No es cierto.-

-Yo que tu me fijaba más en sus ojos te mira como desafiándote a hacerlo como si creyera que eres una cobarde.-

-Yo cobarde se va a enterar, pero y si no es eso.-

-Decídete ya da o no el paso pero hazlo pronto se va a cansar de esperar.-

-Pero y si me equivoco ¿por qué no me lo dice claramente?-

-Es obvio tiene miedo igual que tú.-

Hermione se quedo mirándolo de nuevo, y al ver que apartaba la mirada sintió miedo, miedo de no volver a ver esos ojos verdes, pero le llamo la atención que tenían un brillo de tristeza al apartarse de la mirada.

-Ya esta me canse.-

Hermione vio como estaba para girarse y dejo de pensar en nada se dirigió hacía él y sin decir nada lo cogió por las mejillas y lo obligo a mirarla, vio sorpresa en sus ojos y tras sonreír termino con esa desesperante distancia entre ellos y junto sus labios con los de Harry.

Harry estaba alucinando, sus labios sabían a vainilla sabor que le encantaba en Howarts, al igual que el olor era muy raro por que nunca antes lo había adjudicado a Hermione, pero pertenecía a ella por eso le gustaba tanto.

Sintió como ella lo besaba, y sintió como le pedía permiso para pronunciar el beso y sin dudar se lo dio, se agarro de su cintura justo en el momento en que sus lenguas entraban en el juego.

Hermione lo rodeo por el cuello metiendo sus dedos en el pelo rebelde que tanto le encantaba y enredando el pelo en sus dedos.

Sintiendo la suavidad de este, y sintiéndose la persona mas completa del mundo, sintiendo los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura, apresándola contra su cuerpo.

Harry no lo dudo se dejo llevar por completo después de todo había deseado eso desde hacía tanto tiempo que nada le importaba, ya le daba todo igual lo sucedido hacía tanto tiempo que ella se fuera a casar en menos de un día que lo hiciera con Ron, le daba igual todo ahora ella le pertenecía a él y él a ella y eso era lo que importaba nada más que eso.

Hermione sintió como su deseo por él crecía en su interior, quería sentirlo, de una manera que no había deseado hasta ese momento, también era verdad que nunca lo había tenido como lo tenía en ese momento.

Ellos seguían besándose subiendo la intensidad del beso y disminuyéndola según les parecía.

Harry comenzó a necesitar aire y bajo la intensidad del beso, y se concentro en su labio inferior comenzó a besarlo y a apresarlo entre los de él, le dio un pequeño mordisco mientras ella cogía un poco de aire, Hermione ya no aguanto mas el tener los labios de Harry tan cerca y que solo él disfrutara así que lo obligo a que sus labios y los de él volvieran a jugar de igual manera.

También hizo que sus lenguas se volvieran a unir.

Y ahora también entraron en juego sus manos, Harry sintió como ella las desplazaba hasta su pecho e iba botón por botón desabrochándoselo, el comenzó a tirar de la camiseta que esta llevaba, enredo sus manos en la tela, y cuando consiguió sacarla de dentro de los pantalones puso sus manos debajo de la tela sintiendo la piel de Hermione con sus manos, y sintiendo que nunca había tocado nada tan suave.

Hermione termino de desabrochar la camisa y subió sus manos por el abdomen de Harry hasta llegar a sus hombros en una caricia que hizo que Harry gimiera, comenzó a desplazar la camisa por los hombros hacía abajo sin dejar de besarlo, no quería por ningún motivo separar sus labios de los de él después de todo lo que había pasado por conseguir probarlos.

Estaban ya sin sus respectivas partes de arriba, y sintiendo cada uno la piel del otro y deseando poder tener más.

Harry sintió las manos de Hermione bajando hacía su cintura.

Y en su mente resonaron las palabras que no quería admitir

-¿Es esto lo que quieres de verdad?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Estas dispuesto a tenerla esta noche y ver que después será de otro?-

-No será así se vendrá conmigo.-

-¿Estas seguro de eso?-

Harry no pudo seguir y se separo de Hermione haciendo que esta se extrañada.

-No, no podemos hacer esto.-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-¿Y tú lo preguntas? te vas a casar Hermione.- dijo este mirando a la chica.

-Maldita sea se me olvidaba ese detalle.- dijo esta en su mente.

-Pero el caso es que…-

-Hermione es mejor dejarlo así, olvidemos todo esto.- dijo este y decidió salir del cuarto antes de arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo no tenía el valor de preguntarle si ella se iría con él, y por mucho que quisiese a Hermione no podía hacerle eso a Ron, después de todo en realidad él habría echo lo mismo en la situación de su amigo, no lo que le hizo con Hermione pero si en lo que se refiere a Voldemort.

Harry se puso la camisa pero no se la abrocho se bajo a la cocina y tras comprobar que no había nadie se fue a la salita y se sentó en el sillón.

Hermione se maldijo a si misma por lo que acababa de pasar, pero sobre todo por hacer caso a esas dos liantas.

-Bueno creo que tendré que hablar con él mañana o si no las tengo claras pasado mañana.-

Hermione se metió en la cama tras ponerse el pijama, en su mente solo tenía un pensamiento los besos de Harry y volverlos a tener.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron muy tarde todos estaban cansados por la boda ya solo faltaba un día así que este día fue demasiado movidito para todos, pero sobre todo para cuatro personas.

Harry y Hermione, evitaban a toda costa quedarse solos, por que si lo hacían no podrían evitar terminar lo que empezaron ayer, y por otro lado estaban Draco y Ginny que era todo lo contrario aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían, para estar uno con el otro.

Draco ya sabía lo que haría al día siguiente o mejor dicho esa misma noche, se lo había dicho a Harry, y a las chicas estas inventarían cualquier excusa para sacar a Ginny de la casa y él las esperaría en un sitio en especial cuando llegaran cogería a Ginny y se la llevaría con él, Harry no podía irse de la casa por ningún motivo y además tenía que estar en la ceremonia para que no sospecharan de que él sabía algo.

Aunque la razón era otra que Draco se había cayado, ya que Ginny le había contado todo lo ocurrido y ahora él las estaba ayudando.

Harry esa noche tubo que subir a su cuarto por narices y al entrar vio a Hermione sentada en la cama esperándolo a él.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, no quiero que llegue mañana sin que hayamos hablado, Ron ya me dijo que te había contado lo que sucedió ahora toca que me escuches a mí.-

-Dime lo que me tengas que decir.-

Harry se apoyo en la puerta y se4 quedo esperando a que ella hablara, ya no podía evitar escucharla y menos después de lo de la noche pasada.

-Él me obligo, como ya sabes me amenazo con matar a mis padres yo aun así no accedí así que él los mando matar, cuando vi a mi padre muerto solo quería vengarme pero me amenazo con matar a mi madre, como muy bien dijo Nary, ella estaba protegida por la orden, y no la podían hacer nada, pero él encontró otra manera de obligarme y me amenazo con matar a la madre de Ron, cuando vi como la torturaban por mi culpa no fui capaz a seguir oponiéndome no quería que los Weasley me odiaran y hay fue cuando descubrí que Ron también estaba siendo forzado a servirle.

Yo no comencé a ser una de ellos a mediados de curso, que fue cuando me hizo la marca, pero en el último momento, era yo la que te tenía que llevar a la presencia de Voldemort, pero no fui capaz e hizo que alguien me controlara debí hacerte caso y practicar para que no me pudieran controlar con un Imperius pero no lo hice y el día que pasó todo eso a mi me estaba controlando Bellaxtrix.

Cuando Lupin escucho la historia de la señora Weasley y la comprobó con la nuestra y vio que todo era cierto nos perdonó, después intente ponerme en contacto contigo pero nunca me devolviste las cartas ni me llamaste y cuando te vi hace tres días no pude evitar acabar como acabe ayer.- dijo esta esto último lo dijo en bajito.

-Bueno si eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir es mejor que baje hoy dormiré en el salón es lo mejor.-

-No tienes que hacerlo yo no…-

-No es por ti, sino por mi, no sabes cuanto desee que tú me besaras no sabes cuantas veces desee en ese último año decirte lo que sentía pero después de lo que paso, no esperarías que te lo dijera, y además esa noche estabas con Ron, os besasteis y lo peor fue que Ron sabía lo que yo sentía por ti.

-Y aun así sabiéndolo y sabiendo que eso era lo que mas me podría doler él te beso delante de mí, y ahora que sabe que sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti se va a casar contigo y encima me manda una invitación.-

Hermione le iba a decir una cosa pero él no espero y salio de la habitación ya estaba todo dicho mañana vería la boda y se desaparecería de las vidas de todos.

Al día siguiente eso más que una casa parecía un manicómio algo había salido mal y tanto Draco como Ginny se encontraban en la casa, por lo visto Deán había decidido acompañar a las chicas y Draco no pudo hacer nada.

Harry vio os o tres veces a Hermione esta intentaba decirle algo pero siempre se escabullía le daba igual lo que ella le quisiese decir y prefería no escucharlo.

Eran las cinco y medía y ya todos los invitados habían llegado, resultó que la boda se celebraría al estilo mágico y además se celebrarían a la vez.

Harry estaba en el salón maldiciendo ese día cuando sintió que alguien lo cogía por el hombro.

-¿Estas preparado?- Harry no entendió la pregunta e su amigo, y le dijo:

-¿Cómo has dicho?-

-Si eres el padrino.- dijo Draco sonriendo.

-¿Estas de broma?- dijo este sin entender.

-No, y además yo soy el novio.- dijo este sonriendo más aún.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno que Deán no podrá presentarse y yo lo suplantare.-

-Nos eras capaz.-

-No lo dudes además yo quiero que tu seas el padrino.-

-Pero se vera raro que yo este hay arriba.- dijo este.

-No por que según Ginny ese era tu papel en la boda.- dijo este.

-Genial encima soy el padrino toma ya.-

Draco guió a Harry hasta el altar y los dos se colocaron en sus respectivos puestos, vieron como Ron llegaba.


	5. quinto capi

**_La boda._**

-No sabéis lo nervioso que estoy, que ganas tenía de que este día llegase.-

Harry no le contesto y le resulto raro que no le extrañase ver s draco allí, este al ver su cara dijo:

-Tranquilo es que no sabe que soy yo, el me ve como Deán al igual que todos los demás menos tú claro.-

-Pero ¿y que vas a hacer?-

-Al ser una boda mágica una vez que se une a dos personas estas no podrán evitar seguir casadas, cuando el que nos case diga mi nombre ya no podrán hacer nada por que lo primero que se hace es poner los lazos de la unión, así que lo siento por Deán pero se queda sin mujer.-

Llevaban media hora allí de pie, Harry estaba muy tentado a largarse no sería capaz de ver a Hermione casándose a su lado y con Ron.

Comenzó a sonar la música y Harry se fijo en la parte de delante ante él apareció Ginny, con su vestido blanco, y su pelo rojo que con la luz que le daba del sol la hacía verse increíblemente hermosa, llevaba un velo muy largo que estaba siendo sujeto por Jane la hija de Persy.

La llevaba su padre de la mano, y se la entrego a Draco con una enorme sonrisa cuando Harry se fijo en Ginny vio que esta no estaba nada de contenta así que no se arrepintió de no decirle que Deán en realidad era Draco Malfoy.

Estaba tan absorto en eso que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más entraba, pero al escuchar un Oh por parte de los invitados se giro y ante él pudo ver a su mejor amiga.

Llevaba un vestido largo que se ceñía a su cuerpo excepto por abajo, que se abría como una campana, tenía la parte de mas arriba traslucida decorada con unas florecillas, llevaba el velo no tan largo como el de Ginny pero bastante largo también, iba con un ramo de rosas blancas, sus favoritas, tenía una fina capa de maquillaje pero que él notaría en cualquier sitio.

Y llevándola hasta el hartar estaba Remus Lupin, y cogiendo la cola del vestido iba Sirius.

Harry sonrió al verla tan hermosa pero su sonrisa se veía claramente de tristeza después de todo ella no iba hacía el sino hacía Ron.

Harry se quedo mirándola y no aparto su vista de ella en ningún momento de la ceremonia.

No le importaba que se dieran cuenta ya nada importaba solo que ella se estaba casando con su mejor amigo.

Y entonces escucho lo que la persona que los casaba decía:

-Bueno ahora ya solo queda la famosa pregunta empecemos por ustedes, ¿usted Ginebra Weasley aceptas a este joven como tu esposo?-

A Ginny le extraño que no dijera su nombre pero sin más y dejando de pensar en Draco al ver que este ni se había presentado a la ceremonia ni había echo nada para impedirla dijo.

-Si acepto.-se fijo en Deán y vio que este sonreía y le apretaba la mano, se quedo observándolo y cuando oyó las palabras que dijo el que los casaba miro al frente sorprendida:

-¿Y usted Draco malfoy acepta a Ginebra Weasley como esposa?-

-Espero que sea verdad que con la ginebra te emborrachas por que eso es lo que quiero emborracharme de ti, si que acepto no lo dude ni un segundo.-

Ginny se volvió hacía él y sonrió abrazándolo fuertemente Ron los miraba sin entender nada Harry les sonrió cuando escucho que ya se podían besar y los vio besarse y después bajar y empezar a dar explicaciones pero su atención volvió de nuevo hacía el frente cuando escucho otra vez al que los casaba.

-Señorita Hermione Jane Granger ¿aceptas a este joven como esposo?-

Hermione se giro para mirar a Harry y este se vio a él mismo suplicándole que no, que dijera que no, que se fuera con él, pero la realidad le golpeo cuando tras una sonrisa ella se volvió al que los casaba y le dijo:

-Sin duda acepto.- dijo esta.

Y Harry sintió que su mundo se acababa tras esa respuesta, sintió como las lágrimas peleaban por escapar de sus ojos y él se resistía.

¿Por qué no se podría haber quedado atento a la ceremonia y haber dicho que se oponía en el momento que lo preguntaran, ya era demasiado tarde ni siquiera sabía si eso lo decían en las bodas mágicas, ya no tenía nada mas que hacer.

Se iba a ir no quería escuchar a Ron decir que si y mucho menos verlo besarla.

-Necesito que me conteste si o no- escucho que decía el hombre, Harry se giro para ver que pasaba y vio que el hombre lo miraba a él.

-Perdone pero se equivoca.- dijo este.

-Haber repetiré la pregunta joven, ¿usted Harry James Potter aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger como su esposa?- Harry sintió que alguien le agarraba la mano, y miro hacía abajo y siguió el recorrido y vio que pertenecía a Hermione.

-Pero que…-

-Contesta de una vez Potter no tenemos todo el día.-

Harry miro a Draco que sonreía con Ginny entre sus brazos.

-Pero…-

-¿Si o no?-

-Harry miro a Hermione a los ojos y sintió que se moría de felicidad y tras ver que ella sonreía se acerco a ella la acerco a su cuerpo y sin mirar al que los casaba dijo:

-No lo dude.- y la beso como lo había echo hacía dos noches, y como había deseado hacerlo.

Cuando se separo de ella fue en el justo momento en el que se dio cuenta de que había otra novia en el hartar agarrada de la mano de Ron y contestando alegremente que si a la pregunta que le hacían, vio a Ron sonreírle y después volver su atención al que los casaba dijo que si.

Vio como se besaban y cuando la chica se giro se encontró con unos ojos azules soñadores que irradiaban de alegría.

-Ya creía que decías que no y te iba a matar hay mismo.- dijo Ron acercándose con Luna en sus brazos.

-Pero es que yo creía que se casaba contigo.- dijo este excusándose.

-¿No se lo habíais dicho?-

-No me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.- dijo hermione.

-¿Y por que estabas hay arriba?-

-Yo le dije que era el padrino de la boda.- dijo Draco.

-¿Y tu como es que estas aquí y Deán?-

-Ocupado con una vieja amiga mía.- dijo Draco.

-Pero Harry ¿y que pasa con Nary?- pregunto Ginny.

-Yo estoy prometida con este galanazo que tengo detrás.- dijo esta acercándose a ellos.

-Hola soy Héctor Vency.- se presento el chico.

-Encantada yo soy Ginny Malfoy.- dijo esta sonriendo ampliamente al decir su apellido.

-Yo Luna Weasley y este Ronald Weasley.-

-Yo soy Hermione Granger.- dijo esta y Harry dijo:

-No te confundas tu eres Hermione Potter.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Tienes razón tengo que acostumbrarme ahora soy Potter.- y lo beso.

La fiesta duro hasta bien entrada la noche y las tres parejas se fueron al día siguiente se reunirían para pasar su luna de miel juntos, pero la noche de bodas era otra cosa y esa iba por separado.

-Ya hemos llegado.- dijo Ron abriendo la puerta de una habitación de hotel.

Luna sonrió al entrar.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Si aunque prefiero lo que tengo delante.- dijo esta acercándose a su ahora esposo.

-Hombre no tiene comparación.- dijo este cogiéndola y acercándola hacia él.

-Bueno te tengo que decir que tienes que tener cuidado conmigo.- dijo esta.

-¿Tan peligrosa eres?- bromeo el pelirrojo.

-No pero podrías lastimarlo.- dijo esta.

-¿A quien?-

-¿No lo adivinas?- y por toda respuesta poso su mano en el vientre.

-Eso es maravilloso.- dijo este sonriendo mientras la cogía fuertemente y la comenzaba a dar vueltas sonriendo ampliamente.

Después la bajo y la beso:

-Te quiero.- dijo Luna después del beso.

-Pues yo te amo.- dijo este y la volvió a besar.

En otra habitación de ese mismo hotel:

-Ya hemos llegado.-

-Pues entonces deja ya de torturarme.- dijo Draco intentando cogerla de la cintura.

-De eso nada ahora te toca sufrir a ti, ¿sabes lo mal que lo he pasado creyendo que no te importaba?-

-Pero si estaba a tu lado claro que lo se, no sabes el pánico que sentí creyendo que dirías que no.- dijo este acercándose a ella.

-No se por que dije que si, pero al mirarte me di cuenta de que no me había equivocado al dar esa respuesta se te veía tan feliz.-

-Se veía lo que sentía en ese momento.- dijo este que ya la había conseguido coger.

-Y ahora como me siento yo.- dijo esta rodeándolo por el cuello.

-Eso espero señora Malfoy.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Por supuesto Señor Malfoy.- y se fundieron en un beso que los dos deseaban y sin mas comenzaron con lo que mas les gustaba a ambos perderse en los brazos del otro.

Harry estaba en los jardines del hotel el que habían escogido las chicas era precioso, y los jardines eran inmensos y le recordaba a Howarts.

Hermione al verlo pasear sin chaqueta y corbata y con su melena toda despeinada y su camisa por fuera se mordió el labio inferior como quería a ese hombre se acerco a él.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Estaba pensando no esperaba que este día terminara así.-

-¿Y que esperabas?-

-Pues a ti con Ron y yo en un avión muy lejos de aquí.- dijo este.

-¿Y que final prefieres?-

-Hombre entre estar aquí contigo, como mi mujer e irme a viajar y conocer otros sitios y meterme en líos, por supuesto que escojo lo segundo donde vamos a ir a parar.- dijo este y hermione lo miro y le dio en golpe en el hombro y le dijo:

-Tienes razón es mejor ese final yo con Ron en un cuarto y él poseyéndome y haciéndome suya una y otra vez es mejor ese si señor.-

Harry le sonrió y la cogió de la cintura y le dijo:

-Pero por supuesto que este no esta tampoco mal.-

-Así que no esta tan mal.-

-Vale lo admito no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.- dijo este haciéndola girar para que lo mirara.

-Yo tampoco.-

-No sabes como me sentía allí arriba pensando que te casarías con él.-

-Y tú no sabes como me sentí al ver que no respondías creía que dirías que no después de todo nunca me dijiste que me quisieras.-

-Si que te lo dije anoche.- dijo este recordando.-

-No tú me dijiste que me querías en séptimo no que siguieras haciéndolo.-

-Eso es fácil TE AMO HERMIONE JANE POTTER.- dijo este gritando.

-Y yo a ti Harry James Potter.- y cogiéndolo del cuello se lo acerco y lo beso.

-Me gusta como suena ahora mi nombre.- dijo esta sonriendo todavía en sus labios.

-A mi más créeme.- dijo este acercándola más a él.

Después de un largo beso, Harry y ella se sentaron en el jardín y se fijaron en el cielo y vieron una estrella fugaz y Harry dijo:

-Pide un deseo.-

Los dos cerraron los ojos y pidieron un deseo al abrirlos Harry le dijo:

-¿Qué has pedido?-

-Que siempre estés a mi lado.- dijo esta besándolo: ¿y tú?-

-Bueno lo que yo he pedido es algo que no podemos conseguir solo hablando.- dijo este y la beso y sonrió picadamente mientras la apoyaba en la hierba y la seguía besando.

-¿Y de que se trata?- pregunto esta cuando él abandono sus labios y comenzó con su cuello.

-Si se cumple en unas semanas los sabrás.- y tras eso la volvió a besar haciéndola suya por fin.

Harry se despertó primero y al ver a Hermione a su lado vio que no había sido un sueño, y se fijo en las estrellas.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la habitación?- le dijo Hermione al odio

-Te quiero Hermione, nunca llegaras a saber cuanto.- dijo este besándola pero luego añadió: - no perdona Te Amo, nunca me dejes no lo soportaría.-

-Eso nunca va a pasar Harry.- dijo esta volviéndola a besar.

Era el 25 de Septiembre y Harry estaba deseando llegar a la casa para ver a Hermione.

-Hermi ya estoy aquí.-

-Ahora mismo bajo.- dijo esta desde arriba.

-Vale te espero en el jardín.- dijo este y salió al patio.

Hermione no tardo en reunirse con él y al llegar vio una estrella fugaz y dijo.

-Pide un deseo Harry.-

Este cerró los ojos y cuando iba a pedir el que había pedido hacía un mes y unos días esta le dijo.

-Pero cámbialo por otro.- dijo esta y se coloco delante de él, cuando Harry escucho esas palabras abrió los ojos y encontró ante él un trajecito de bebe.

-En serio.- dijo este mirando ahora a Hermione.

-Si, estoy de un mes se te cumplió bien el deseo.- dijo esta sonriendo.

Harry la abrazo y la beso y le dijo:

-Te amo, y a ti también te quiero.- dijo poniendo la mano en el vientre de Hermione.

-Y yo a ti.- y con un beso se acabo esta historia.

FIN.

Espero que les haya gustado dejen comentarios porfi.


End file.
